


Yandecember 2019

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Maniatale (Undertale), Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Creepy, Cute, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Forced Relationship, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Maiming, Maniatale Papyrus (Undertale), Maniatale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Non-Con elements but nothing graphic, Non-Consensual Touching, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Permanent Injury, Poisoning, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Threats of Violence, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, clothes sniffing, forced drugging, forced soul bond, held captive, polyamorous Yandere skeles, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: A series of December prompts and oneshots fulfilled by a few of the skeletons across the alternate universes! Here you can witness them enjoying the holidays with those they love most. Simply a collection of warm and happy tales in a winter holiday theme. >:D Mind the tags, here there be Yandere. >:D
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 78





	1. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maniatale Sans and Undertale Papyrus get snowed in for a night or two. Its that time of year, the weather is bad, the nights are cold, at least they have each other to keep warm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:Mind the tags, here there be yandere!
> 
> Also: We will be updating once per day from today until Dec 25th, and due to the rush, most of it is unedited ;)
> 
> Cast:  
> Undertale Sans= Sans  
> Undertale Papyrus= Papyrus
> 
> Maniatale Sans = Salt  
> Maniatale Papyrus = Toffee
> 
> Underfell Sans= Red  
> Underfell Papyrus= Edge
> 
> Swapfell Sans= Razz  
> Swapfell Papyrus= Slim

Papyrus frowned staring out the window feeling perplexed. “And you’re sure the weather reported clear skies?”

“That’s what it said, why?” Salt asked stoking the fireplace, glaring at it. He’d made an unhappy truce with it.

“The snow is getting heavier.” Papyrus said squinting out the window. “Human weather reporters just are not as up to par as monsters. They lack the magic!” Papyrus said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Clearly, guess we’re stuck here for the night. There’s no way the others are going to make it up tonight.” Salt frowned coming up beside Papyrus. But of course, he knew that he’d purposely given him the weather forecast for  _ last  _ week.

“Guess so.” Papyrus smiled. “At least I am in good company!”

Salt smiled back at Papyrus. “What should we do?” He asked tugging the curtains closed.

Papyrus hummed in thought. “Board games? I Papyrus am a master gamer!”

“Sure, I’m  _ game _ .” Salt grinned at Papyrus.

Papyrus scoffed. “I’m pretending I didn’t hear that.” He opened the closet, pulling out a number of board games.

“Aw come on, it’s just a little fun and games.” Salt continued, following after Papyrus.

Papyrus snorted, despite himself, shaking his skull. “I suppose it will prevent us from getting...board.” Papyrus winked.

Salt blinked as Papyrus punned but grinned wider, flushing slightly. Papyrus was just too sweet, and impossibly adorable.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, I have surprised you I see!” Papyrus laughed, placing the board games in front of them.

"You did." Salt smiled up at him before sitting down. "What should we play first?"

“Hmmm…” Papyrus looked over the games. “Jenga?” Papyrus asked hopefully, pointing to the tower building game with many blocks.

"Sounds good Paps, let's set it up." Salt purred and they began stacking the blocks accordingly.

Once the blocks were stacked, Papyrus hummed. “Who should go first?”

"You can go first, I did get you stuck out here." Salt offered.

“It’s not your fault.” Papyrus said warmly. He carefully grabbed one of the wooden squares, slowly pulling the middle from a row of three and placing it on top triumphantly.

"Still, I'm sorry I got it wrong." Salt said as he grabbed one from the lower middle. "But...I'm in good company, right?"

“You most certainly are!” Papyrus said. “And it is fine. You cannot be blamed for the humans faulty weather measurement!”

"Mm, true." Salt hummed shifting closer to Papyrus.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, too focused on his next move, carefully pulling out a slide block as the tower wobbled. He sighed in relief when it didn’t fall. Salt shifted again, bumping elbows as he took his own block out the tower teetering more.

Papyrus watched the tower in trepidation holding his breath, but it didn’t fall. He grinned, tapping his chin, strategically deciding where to take the next block.

Salt watched him in silence, looking up at Papyrus with darkened eyelights. He was such a perfect skeleton, how could anyone not like him? Or want him?

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice the intent way Salt was watching him and he crowed with victory as he relieved another piece from its prison. 

"Man it's really wobbly huh?" Salt mused trying to find a block that wouldn't topple it over. He slowly drew one out-and it all fell down. "Oops, well. Guess you win Papyrus. Toppled the whole thing." There was an even bigger tower he wanted to topple too.

Papyrus chuckled and smiled at Salt. “That was fun.”

"Yeah." He smiled back. "So, Papyrus, can I ask you somethin?"

“Of course!” Papyrus said.

"You uh, like me right?"

“Of course I do!” Papyrus said with a nod. “You are funny, and kind even though you like to pretend you are not, and you lead even when you don’t want to.”

"I mean... _ like _ me?" Salt tried to clarify, the praise made his soul swell. Papyrus  _ had  _ to be his.

“Yes!” Papyrus said. He liked Salt a lot!

"I'm glad to hear that." Salt stood up, with Papyrus sitting down he was just a bit taller than him. He gently pushed on Papyrus's shoulders making him lean back onto the couch behind them. He straddled his hips carefully so he wouldn't fall over. "Because I  _ really  _ like you."

“W-what!?” Papyrus said looking completely caught off guard, an orange blush coloring his cheekbones. “O-oh! I- wowie! This- is so sudden and unexpected!”

"We'll be here a while, just the two of us. It's a good chance for us to get better acquainted, don't you think? No one to bother us here." Salt purred leaning closer.

“I- I suppose…” Papyrus said feeling a little uncomfortable. “This, uh, this wow! Is so-”  _ forward  _ “surprising! I had no idea you felt this way that- that you liked me like this!”

"I do, very much. I'm so  _ happy _ you feel the same way." Salt rumbled his hands traveling down his sides. "You're a wonderful monster Papyrus, who wouldn't like you?"

“U-uh wait- I uh!” Papyrus squeaked as Salt’s hands roamed over him. “This is all happening so very fast!”

"Wait?" Salt paused his expression darkening.

“I just m-mean…” Papyrus said, fear clenching his soul. He didn’t like that look Salt was giving him. Not one bit. And he was growing increasingly aware that not only as he all alone here with Salt, but that he couldn’t leave. The storm was wreaking havoc outside, they were snowed in.

“I just mean, sh-shouldn’t we start slow? I- i do like you I just-” Papyrus stuttered. He was being ridiculous. This was Salt! Salt clearly was just excited and had a huge crush! That was all! He would understand, surely? “I had no idea you had feelings for me and we should go one step at a time.” Papyrus said more confidently. “That’s what the dating manual says!”

"...Manual?" As far as Salt was concerned he had waited long enough! "No, I don't think I'll be following the manual Papyrus...I've already waited  _ so  _ long. I won't wait anymore." His eyelights missed magic and Papyrus's body would feel like a lead weight.

Papyrus squeaked in shock. “S-Salt!?” He gasped. “W-What are you doing!?”

"What I've wanted to do for a long time now…" Salt growled. "You  _ will  _ be mine Papyrus." He hissed against his skull.

Papyrus squeaked, soul pounding in his ribcage. “B-but Salt, can’t w-we take it slow!? This is very fast!” He had to get out of here!

"No. I've waited over a year! You belong to  _ me _ !" The magic got heavier on him, Salt clipped something tightly around his throat causing his magic to recede.

Papyrus blinked. “W-what!?” He touched the thing on his throat. It was cold, metallic, a magic dampener.

"Now you won't run away from me! You  _ lied  _ to me, but I'll forgive you.  _ This time. _ " Salt growled.

“S-Salt...you’re starting to scare me.” Papyrus said shaking his skull. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. This was so unlike his friend! Surely he could reach him? “What is this all about?”

"You're  _ mine  _ Papyrus, don't you understand? We were  _ meant  _ to be together!" His grip on Papyrus's sides became painful, a crazed glint in his eyelights.

Papyrus winced in pain, soul pounding in his ribcage. Maybe it was best to play along. Salt was acting completely crazy, he’d never seen this side of his friend before and he wasn’t so sure Salt wouldn’t hurt him, especially out here all alone with Salt on top of him and a magic damper around his neck.

“O-of course we are!” Papyrus trembled. “I just thought- I didn’t realize how strongly you f-felt...I’m so flattered…”

Salt's expression grew hard. "You're  _ lying  _ to me again! Stop it!"

Papyrus swallowed. He always appreciated honesty, and knew Salt did too. “I am flattered I just- didn’t realize your feelings were so very strong.” Papyrus said, that at least was honest, he was flattered, and terrified.

Salt seemed to consider him for a moment. "Alright." He settled down, for now. He released his ribs and sat in Papyrus's lap, facing him.

Papyrus let out a relieved sigh as Salt’s aggression seemed to go down. “You surprised me… I had no idea…” Papyrus said, keeping to honesty. “You are very good at secret keeping!” He said brightly. He had to get out of here. But how? The snow was at least sixteen inches outside and climbing!

"Don't worry Papyrus." Salt cupped the larger's face in his hands, looking up into his eyelights. His grin skewed and not quite right. "We've got  _ lots _ of time to work everything out before the snow melts." He whispered against his teeth before clacking his own to Papyrus's in a skeleton kiss, eyelights glowing brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cute couple~ 
> 
> Check back tomorrow for the next chapter!


	2. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Slim have a little one on one time for sledding shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, day 2!

“Ready?” Slim asked, with a grin, holding up two sleds. Not those plastic cheap sleds easily broken by ice. No, these were crafted with care, wooden, and sleek, the perfect chariot to soar down a mountain top on.

"Uuuuh, well...you sure it's a good idea?" Red asked sweat beading his skull even in the cold. They were standing on top of a very steep very tall hill.

“Oh, yes.” Slim said firmly. “Humans do this all the time, and me and my brother sled a lot in Snowdin as kids! It’s fun, you’ll see!”

"Uh, okay...if ya say so." Red rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, I'm a sledding pro.” Slim winked. 

"Heh...aight." Red smiled a little.

Slim grinned back, tapping the sled. “You sit in back, incase I fall asleep and we ram into a tree.” Slim teased.

"Ya that tired?" Red snorted as he climbed onto the back of the sled.

“No, just want to keep you safe.” Slim said, sitting in the front. “Ready?”

"Aye, ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it!" Red chuckled holding onto Slim.

Slim grinned and uses his legs to push them the little bit forward they needed and then they were off, speeding down the steep slope, Slim letting out a loud WHOOP!

Red held tight to Slim, screaming as they sped down the hill a lot faster than he'd thought they'd be going.

Slim laughed wildly, steering them as they sped down the slope, avoiding any barriers that appeared. Red just held on for dear life as his soul jumped into his throat and threatened to leave entirely.

“Oh shit!” Slim said as a rock appeared, he turned, and they narrowly avoided it, only to smack into a tree on the side, Red taking the brunt of hit. “Fuck!”

Red screamed as he was smashed against the tree, the smell of marrow filling the air as it stained the snow under Red. His leg fractured badly from slamming into the tree. "Holy shit!" Red cursed followed by much more colorful language.

“Oh shit!” Slim said sockets wide as he scrambled out of the sled. “Fuck Red! I’m so sorry!” He looked him over with worry.

Red was holding just above the fracture tears of pain in his sockets. "Fucking shit…" he groaned leaning against the tree, he felt sick.

“D-don’t worry!” Slim said gently picking up the wounded skeleton. “I’ll shortcut us out of here!”

Red whimpered as he was picked up, the motion causing him to throw up over Slim's arm.

“Oh shit! Maybe shortcutting is a bad idea.” Slim said. Shortcutting during injury was a bad idea anyway, it often tended to lead to unintended universe hopping.

“Okay, I- I’ll think of something.” Slim said carrying Red close as he walked down the slope. Red just groaned and ducked his skull against Slim, they were in the middle of nowhere though!

Slim walked for some time, eyelights scanning the area for help or shelter. He kept Red against his chest and had zipped his jacket over the smaller skeleton, keeping him warm, and tight so he didn’t jostle his leg. 

Red kept his sockets closed to avoid getting sick again, willing himself to relax despite the immense pain in his leg.

“I think there’s a cottage over there.” Slim said squinting. In the distance, was a small wooden building. Slim quickly carried Red to it. He knocked, but there was no answer. Slim tried the knob but it was locked. He twisted the knob straight off after a moment and opened the door. It was a small cabin and clearly hadn’t been used in some time. It was a bit dusty, but not dirty, a fire pit with wood at the ready, a couch with knitted blankets, a stove and a table filled the first two rooms.

Red looked up when he heard Slim shut a door, groaning lowly. "Slim…?"

“Hey!” Slim said, gently laying Red down on the couch by the fireplace. He started the fire with magic, before turning back to Red. “I found this place, looks unused.” Slim said. He failed to mention he’d found this weeks ago, when he’d planned the entire thing. He knew the rock would be there, and the tree off to the side. He’d practiced sledding down, turning the sled just so, so the side would be hit. The only thing he hadn’t counted on was Red getting  _ this  _ hurt. He wasn’t supposed to get gravely injured. Just a  _ little. _ But on the bright side, he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Th-thanks Slim…" Red groaned laying his skull back as the fire warmed his cold bones. "Good thing too...don't think I could teleport like this."

“Yeah and I don’t want to risk teleporting you when you’re this injured.” Slim said worrying over him.

"Yeah...guess we're here for a while huh?" Red said closing his sockets. "G-got anything for pain…?"

Slim dug through his inventory, pulling out a bottle of Advil and a joint. “Either of these work?”

Red was hoping for whiskey but he'd take the Advil. "Yeah...painkiller please?"

“Slim handed over the pills, giving him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, Red!”

"N-not yer fault big guy." Red said as he swallowed two of them dry. "Just gotta...figure out what to do next…"

Slim nodded. “Here, let me take a look at your leg.” Slim said.

"Kay…" Red said laying still, his pants were soaked in marrow around the fracture.

Slim gave a concerned look, not touching as he looked at the fracture. Red would need much taking care of. Slim would take proper care of the small injured skeleton and nurse him back to health.

"H-how's it lookin?' Red asked after a while.

“Fractured.” Slim said sympathetically. “Probably shouldn’t move much.”

"Can't." Red groaned shaking his skull. "Imma have ta call boss." He patted bus pockets and frowned. "Fuck, I think I lost my phone in the snow."

“Really!?” Slim said. “Here you can use mine.” Slim said reaching into his pocket. “Fuck.” Slim cursed.

"What?" Red asked looking up at Slim.

“It’s gone.” Slim said shaking his skull. “Musta fell out too.”

"Shit, what are we gonna do?"

“I- I dunno!” Slim said beginning to pace. “Well, we can’t move you when your hurt like that. I’m going to have to take care of you, nurse you back to health.”

"But they're gonna worry! Maybe you can teleport there and tell Boss what's goin on?" Red tried to sit up.

“And leave you alone?” Slim asked with worry. 

"Just for a little while, not like I'm goin anywhere, ya could get food too?" Red offered.

“Yeah.” Slim nodded. “Of course! I’ll be right back. Please don’t try to move? I don’t want you hurting yourself more!”

"Yeah...sure thing. Layin' around is what us Sanses are good at." Red chuckled flopping back down.

Slim worried over him for a moment. He was so small and helpless and cute. Slim was going to take such good care of him, make sure Red healed better than ever. Besides, Red needed space away from  _ Edge. _ Edge clearly wasn’t taking good enough care of his brother, if he fractured so easily! Slim had been banking on a twisted ankle, a bruised knee. It just proved Red needed Slim’s care more than ever.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Slim assured.

"Thanks man." Red smiled weakly, he felt so tired all of a sudden yawning widely. He fell asleep before Slim even went anywhere, leaving him vulnerable.

Slim watched over Red, watched the slow rise and fall of his ribcage, listened to his heavy breathing. Slim took out his phone, turning the flash off and he took a picture. He cooed over it quietly before putting it away and taking out Red’s phone. Red had a text from Edge.

**On Edge: Sans. You have not checked in and it has been three hours. You idiots didn’t get yourselves caught in an avalanche did you?**

Slim wouldn't lie, he was tempted to tell him to just fuck off. But he needed to handle this right.

Slim texted back; 

**Redy to Role: Nah, Boss. We was just busy. We’re gonna stay out here for a bit.**

**On Edge: How long?**

Slim scoffed. Well wasn’t he nosy? 

**Redy to Role: Few days.**

**On Edge: When should you be home by?**

**Redy to Role: Dunno, Boss. We rented a cheap place, gonna spend a few days out here. I’ll ask Slim.**

**On Edge: Very well, don't be gone too long.**

**Redy to Role: Ya got it, Boss.**

“What a prick.” Slim grumbled to himself, putting Red’s phone away. And people said his brother was overbearing!

Now just to procure supplies so he'd never have to take Red back!

He’d rescue Red from his awful brother, and show him what it really meant to be taken care of! Slim watched Red for a few moments, making sure he was safe and secure, before leaving to get supplies.

Red slept soundly thanks to the Advil but he groaned when he woke up, the pain in his leg was back.

Slim was still gone and he groaned, looking around the room. Not like he could go anywhere, or text Slim with both their phones missing. At least he was warm, Slim had kept the fire stoked and covered him in a blanket it seemed.

Soon enough Slim was back with bags of things. “Red, your brother is an ass.” Slim said, taking out ace bandages, advil, and a doggy bag from Grillby’s for Red from one of the bags.

"Well duh." Red deadpanned.

Slim continued to take items out of the bag. “He’s very nosey, too.” Slim put down more supplies, clothes, food, jackets, everyday house supplies, it looked like he had brought enough to stock the cottage for a good few months.

"That's a lot of stuff Slim, I don't think we'll need all of that." Red chuckled at his friend. "We'll only be here a little while."

“Hmm.” Slim said. “I don’t know. We don’t know how long it will take your leg to heal. We need to make sure you are properly taken care of.” And Slim knew Edge wouldn’t take care of Red like Slim would. Red belonged with Slim. Slim would take good care of him. Forever.

"Yeah but I don't think it'll take so long that we'll need all that stuff." Red said sitting up on the couch. "Points for bein'in prepared though."

Slim frowned at that, walking over to Red. “Red, I'm going to take care of you.” Slim promised. “I won't let your brother bully you any longer, or that human boss of yours order you around. You’re  _ mine _ , and I’m going to take care of you  _ forever. _ I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

Red had been about to laugh it all off but now, his instincts were in high gear. Slim was serious and not only was he serious, there was an unsettling look in his normally gentle eyelights. "Oh, but uh, ya can't collar me Slim." He needed to teleport away, if he got sick so be it he had to get away!

“No, I can’t get that dreadful thing off.” Slim shot the collar a look of disdain. “Yet. But that’s something we’ll deal with later. Your brother and our friends haven’t been treating you properly. They don’t care about you the way I do, Red! You’ll see, I'll heal you up and we’ll be together,  _ forever. _ ”

"Sure Slim, not like I'm goin' anywhere." Red replied leaning back on the couch.

Slim began to calm as it seemed Red wasn’t going to attempt to leave. He grinned wide. “Great! In the meantime, I think its best you use no magic until that leg of yours is healed up.” 

"Course not, I'd prolly get sick like earlier." Red agreed. He was going to teleport the moment Slim left the room.

Slim smiled. “I’m glad we both agree. But just as a precaution…” Slim grabbed Red’s wrist, placing a magic dampener around it, the device closed snugly against Reds bone. The color in Red's face drained immediately and he looked up at Slim in shock.

"D-don't you trust me Slim?" Red asked his voice cracking.

“Of course I do!” Slim said, getting the bandage wrap prepared to bind Red’s leg. “But we know how lazy you can be. I don’t want you shortcutting across the room when I can easily get you something. You need your rest after all.” 

"R-right…" Red swallowed thickly, realizing he had no way out now. And his brother wouldn't come looking for him anytime soon if Slim had in fact gone to see him.

“This is going to be so much fun.” Slim purred, easily yanking Red’s pants off - to clean and bandage his wound of course, nothing uncouth. Yet. Red’s safety came first afterall.

“Just me and you, together, at last.” Slim continued. “I’ve waited a very long time, and I couldn't be silent any longer.”

Red yelped as his pants were yanked clean off, he tugged his shirt down to cover his pelvis his skull burning up.

Oh stars on fire, he was boned.

Slim blushed at the sight, but kept himself on task. That could wait. He was patient. Afterall, they had forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red >:D


	3. Picking Out a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Slim pick out a christmas tree when Razz eyes a special someone doing the same. 
> 
> Rottenjoke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the updated tags lovelies, here things get tense! 
> 
> Warnings in the notes below.

Razz huffed marching through the snow, eyeing the many pine trees in front of him. No, no, no, no, no! These wouldn't do at all! His Gyftmas tree had to be big, make a statement. These pathetic twigs would not do! Slim easily kept up with his long gait, happy to let his brother choose the tree for their house. All he had to do was teleport it there when he picked the "right" one according to Razz. But he rather enjoyed the scent of pine trees, he spotted Sans among them. Papyrus must be picking out his tree too, he waved to Sans who lazily waved back.

"This one's too short." Razz scowled at a tree. "Hurry up mutt you are lagging behind!" Razz scoffed giving a judgemental look to another tree.

"Yes M'lord." He caught up to him in a few steps.

“Hmm…” Razz said eyelights flickering over the trees, he caught Sans in his visage. So it seemed he and Papyrus were picking out a tree as well. He gave him a nod, scowling at the inferior trees as he went.

Sans gave a lazy smile as they passed disappearing behind some trees as they continued to look.

“This one!” Razz gasped, stopping at to be frank a tree that looked exactly like all the others to Slim. “It’s perfect.” Razz said circling it. “Strong boughs, tall, imposing, magnificent!”

"Sure M'lord, it's purrfect." Slim agreed easily.

Razz squinted at him, as if trying to figure out whether he had punned or not. “Yes.” Razz said, summoning his magic into blue axe with a bone handle. He grinned viciously as he began cutting the tree down.

Slim waited patiently while his brother hacked away at the tree trunk like a homicidal maniac, catching it in blue magic before it fell. Slowly lowering it onto the ground so Razz could cut the end off to make it more stable.

Razz did so, grinning with maniacal glee. “That was fun.” He confessed. “Shortcut it to the house", Mutt.”

"Of course M'lord." Slim wandered over touching the base of the tree and Razz's arm teleporting all of them to the living room. Slim had paid in advance knowing his brother would pick pretty much an average tree.

“It’s magnificent!” Razz said. “Did you already pay?”

"Yes M'lord, it's our tree now." Slim confirmed easily.

“Good.” Razz smirked.

"Should I get the decorations M'lord?"

“Yes.” Razz nodded, making sure the tree was secure. 

Slim teleported away to get the boxes of decorations, Razz has them under lock and key insisting that they were in fact. The best decorations ever and under no circumstances should any monster not himself physically touch them. Slim was allowed to transport and nothing else.

There was a second teleport shortly after the first one.

“Back already? That was quick.” Razz scoffed before turning. “Don’t tell me you forgot where they are.”

"Nah." Sans replied with a smile, Slim nowhere in sight. "I just came to pick up something."

“Sans?” Razz blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms. “It’s rude to just teleport into people’s homes!”

"Aw, sorry bout that. But it won't take long, I promise." Sans assured Razz.

Razz scoffed, eyeing Sans over. “Very well. What are you here for? The Mutt isn’t selling black market goods again is he!?”

"Nah nothin' like that." Sans chuckled with a smile, he only had one chance at this. Razz was quick to defend himself, he'd make sure he didn't get the chance.

“Oh?” Razz asked tilting his head curiously, unsuspecting of the usual lazy skeleton.

"Don't worry I'll leave soon." Sans said, right before a few bone attacks stabbed up from under Razz and piercing his knees. More jutted up stabbing through his elbows, disabling his limbs in seconds.

Razz screamed in pain, eyelights going out in shock as he crumbled to the floor, bones shattered and useless. He was entirely  _ defenseless. _ His soul squeezed in fear and he snarled, eyelights flickering back on even as he felt Sans’s natural KR sap at his HP. 

“H-how dare you!” He panted, trying, and failing spectacularly at crawling away.  _ So defenseless. So fucking weak. How could he be so stupid? Let his guard down!?  _ Fear pulsed in his soul, as he snarled, snapping his teeth at Sans, the only thing he could do and he couldn’t even reach!

Sans was standing over him humming softly. "You're a lot bigger than me, so we'll need to cut you down a little." He told Razz a sharp bone in hand, he began slicing off Razz's limbs entirely, followed by his own bandana being used to gag him when he screamed.

Razz’s voice felt raw from screaming, not that the sound escaped the makeshift gag. His fear twisted into dread and horror. It hurt so bad, but even worse than that, he was disabled. Permanently. He was mutilated. He had no arms or legs or hands or or- anything! He had nothing left that would enable him to do  _ anything  _ he enjoyed! He’d never be able to run again, to walk under the stars, to wrap his arms around his brother, to hold someone’s hand, to bake or knit, or fight- nothing! He had nothing! He was nothing! Just a stump of a skeleton!

But Sans wasn't even finished, the bone attack smashed through his chest and Sans worked to cut off his ribs too. This would give him easy access to Razz's soul when he wanted, the floor was littered in dust and marrow, the tree looked like it had a fine sheen of snow on it now. "Time to go home Razz." He picked him up, with his reduced size he was easily carried.

Razz sobbed weakly, unable to even scream anymore, the pain long past even his threshold and the sheer reality of what had been done to him soul crushing.

"Don't cry, I'll get you healed up at home." Sans teleported to his room and lay Razz on a soft blanket.

Razz hissed, most of the fight shocked out of him, and he looked away from Sans. Didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to interact. He wanted to bite his fucking permanent smile off but he didn’t want Sans to take his teeth as well and he was entirely sure Sans  _ would. _ His breathing was panicked, and he tried to slow it, but he couldn’t. He was trapped, defenseless,  _ maimed, _ broken, and alone. He gasped for air, not seeming able to get enough of it.

Sans chuckled and began to cauterize each open wound with hot magic, sealing them off to stop the bleeding.

Razz found he still had the ability to scream and feel pain after all, each unbearable burn excruciating on his bleeding wounds and causing him to cry out.

Finally Sans took a step back to admire his work, his usual smile twisted across his face, eyelights hazy and crazed. "You really are perfect...and these tears you're crying for me...are beautiful…" Sans purred holding his cheek tenderly.

Razz choked back a sob, glaring at Sans with all the hatred he could muster. He didn’t dare say anything, what if Sans took his voice? It was the only thing he had left besides his mouth and sockets to show any kind of opinion and he didn’t want to lose anything else!

"I have the perfect place for you too." He bound ropes around Razz's spine just under his neck and where his ribs used to be. Before picking him up again, carrying him across the room to a small pine tree. He hung Razz off of it like an ornament. "Now I can always see you. Until Gyftmas is over anyways, then you'll have to be the skeleton in my closet." He cupped Razz's face in his hands. "I've already got all I want for Gyftmas this year…"

Razz shuddered under his touch the indignity of it all a growing flame within him silenced only by his crippling misery, fear and shock at the entire situation. 

"I've only gotta do one more thing, I'll be right back. Can't have your uh,  _ dog  _ looking for you. So I better go put him down. Sans said as he stepped back. "I won't be gone too long."

“No! No more!” Razz burst out before he even comprehended what Sans said. “W-what-  _ no _ ! Don’t hurt him!  _ Please! _ ” Razz burst into tears.

Sans gave a viable shudder. "You really are beautiful when you cry. Maybe I'll bring him here to keep you company."

Sans teleported away, leaving him alone.

Razz sobbed quietly. On second thought, it’d be mercy if Sans killed his brother, but somehow, Razz doubted he’d get even that for Gyftmas this year.  


End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mutilation,maiming, detachment of limbs, hurt/no comfort.
> 
>   
> *****  
> 
> 
> Chaos: Personally, I think Razz would make a splendid christmas decoration! Maybe Sans can bring home Slim's skull sewn shut? it can be the star on the tree!
> 
> Zion: Guess we'll never noel.
> 
> [ Guess this series is heating up ;) ](https://youtu.be/X0xVbJ9DxEY)


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than enjoying hot chocolate on a cold winter night with your loved ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toffee/Edge (maniatale Papyrus/Underfell paps)

Toffee set the table, placing plates in front of Salt and Red and one for his seat and one for Edge's. Edge was still at work but he would be home soon enough and Toffee wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Edge had been stressed lately and acting  _ off _ . Surely a little family time would help him unwind?

Soon enough Edge was home, opening the door and licking his boots off onto the shoe mat. He sighed tiredly and shrugged his coat off, hanging it up. 

“Heya Boss.” Red greeted from the table impatient for the meal to start. He was not so subtly pressing the toe of his boot against Salt in a lewd manner under the table causing Salt to flush.

"Quit tormenting him right now." Edge scowled at his brother tiredly.

“He likes it~” Red smirked.

“How was work?” Toffee asked evenly, filling their plates with the food he had prepared. Salt squirmed on the spot Red's boot firmly against his pelvis.

"Exhausting. They fucked up the entire system, again!" Edge scowled.

“Sounds rough.” Toffee said sympathetically.

Edge sat down at the table rubbing his face. "They just can't leave well enough alone! The security system was fine!"

“Mm.” Red eyed Salt. “There a breech?” His toe pressed against Salt’s pelvis.

"Yes! Several monsters were injured!" Edge almost snarled. Salt whimpered low in his throat squeezing his femurs together.

“How terrible.” Toffee said, sliding Edge’s drink over to him.

Edge looked down at the cup and a faint smile tugged at his mandible, Toffee made the best hot chocolate. It was topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and little snowflake sprinkles, there was even a little sugar snowman nestled on top of the whipped cream. "Thank you Toffee." He said softly.

“Of course.” Toffee said, sipping his own hot chocolate.

Edge sipped his hot chocolate slowly, savoring it as he ate his dinner. He did feel a little better with a good meal in him but he was still stressed.

Toffee hummed, drinking his own coco, watching as everyone else did too.

Edge set his cup down as he finished and sighed. "Thank you for dinner Toffee, I suppose I should go shower and get ready for bed."

“It was no trouble.” Toffee said, watching Edge leave. He began to put away and wash the dishes as Red and Salt bid him goodbye.

Salt shuffled awkwardly after Red but they teleported once the door was shut.

Edge headed upstairs, shucking his clothes into the basket and turning the shower on while he grabbed a towel.

After Toffee finished the dishes, he made his way upstairs, pausing by the bathroom. He could hear the water running and he shook his skull. Edge’s work was becoming increasingly more and more unhealthy.

Edge stepped into the shower with a sigh, the hot water relaxed his tense bones. But...he was starting to feel a little  _ too _ relaxed though. He leaned against the shower wall with a frown, he felt dizzy. "Toffee?" He called.

The door opened and Toffee stepped in, closing the door behind him. “You’ve really worked yourself too hard, you know.”

"Toffee I don't feel so well…" Edge admitted his eyelights hazy as he slid down the shower wall to the floor.

“No?” Toffee said walking slowly over to him. “It's all that work, I’m sure.”

"Could you...help me to bed please?" Edge asked weakly.

“Of course.” Toffee said scooping the taller skeleton up. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Edge groaned closing his sockets, the room was spinning around him. Had he really overdone it that much at work today?

Toffee carried Edge to their bedroom, gently laying him on the soft satin covers. Edge sighed softly from the feel of the bed, a comfort after a long day.

"Thank you…"

“Of course.” Toffee said worrying over him.

"Would you mind...staying the night?" Edge asked, Toffee was a close friend and he felt safe with the gentle carding monster. He could be weak around Toffee, and could trust his friend to care for him while he was ill.

Toffee made a noise of amusement. How cute, his mate asking him to stay, as if he had planned on going anywhere. “Of course.”

"Thanks again...means a lot to me…" Edge murmured softly. 

Toffee gently pressed the back of his hand against Edge’s forehead. “Hm. You’re burning up.”

"I don't feel good…" Edge agreed.

“Just try and relax.” Toffee said, trying to soothe him. “It’ll be over soon.”

Edge gave a slight nod and lay still, just resting. He felt feverish and like vomiting, had he caught something?

“Stress can lower the immune system.” Toffee said, covering Edge with blankets.

"Wh-where's my phone...I need to, call in…" Edge groaned lowly.

“Shhh...everything is just fine. You need to rest.” Toffee said, impressed by Edge’s resilience. He had been afraid he’d dosed Edge too much, but after the poison he’d put in Edge’s hot chocolate yesterday and nothing had happened, Toffee wanted to get the dosage right. If Edge wouldn’t take care of himself, well, he’d simply have to do it for him.

"But…" Edge protested weakly, he had to call in sick! He tried to sit up. "I just...need to, tell them I'm not g-gonna make it tomorrow…"

“I’ll call.” Toffee assured.

"Y-you sure…?" Edge panted unable to support his own weight and collapsing back onto his bed.

“Of course.” Toffee said, stepping out into the hall, he took out Edge’s phone calling his work. “I quit.” He said mimicking Edge’s tone and inflection perfectly. They were biologically practically the same after all.

This was met with confusion and begging him to reconsider.

“No, no, I’m afraid I am moving on, there is another position I am interested in.” Toffee continued.

"Please sir, we'll even double your wages!" They tried to bargain.

“No, I’m sorry. Goodbye.” Toffee said curtly before hanging up. Edge needed his rest after all, and he spent far too much time at work. Toffee would keep him here.

No matter how many times he had to poison his mate, if it kept him safe at home in his arms it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its for his own good!


	5. Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has some gifts to wrap he's pretty excited about ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy! Red/Razz - what is this ship called?

“Hurry up.” Razz snapped, looking over his shoulder at his lazy brother. They had many gifts to give this Gyftmas and they were running out of time to pick them out. The shopping cart was full of wrapping paper and presents, and Razz tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his dog to catch up.

"But it's heavyyyy!" Slim whined pushing the full cart, it was mostly full of empty gift boxes and paper so no one would know what they got.

“It is not!” Razz scoffed, rolling his eyelights hands on his hipbones. “Now come on, I want to get home and start wrapping them.” He had a special present planned for his crush~

"Fiiiiine." He followed his brother to the check out.

Razz quickly paid, peering around the store to make sure no other skeletons were in sight to catch glimpses of their magnificent gifts that he had picked out.

"So...who's this for?" Slim asked reaching for an item Razz had spent an hour picking out.

A light lavender tinge colored Razz’s cheekbones. “None of your business!” He huffed, his eyelights shifting away. “Just a certain rude little skeleton~”

"Hmm…" Slim could think of a few, he grabbed all the bags before teleporting himself, Razz and everything else home.

Razz began to eagerly sort the gifts and wrapping paper, musing over which gift got wrapped in what. So he might have a small problem with color coordinating gifts. Just a small problem!

Slim sadly got roped into making the bows, he ended up tangled in a long ribbon. "M'lord!" He whined.

Razz snorted in amusement, somehow his brother had managed to tie himself in knots. “Oh, Papyrus, you idiot.” Razz said fondly. “Stay. I’ll get some scissors." Clearly Slim’s claws would only cause more mayhem.

Slim whined again but waited for his brother to help him out of his mess, it was too bad he couldn't teleport out of it! Damn it!

Razz chuckled in amusement, picking up a pair of scissors in the kitchen. Stupid dog. Slim waited as he was taking his sweet time to get some damn scissors, it didn't take that long!

Razz came back with a dramatic sigh, as if fetching scissors were a strenuous task and freed Slim from his shiny confines.

Slim shook off the ribbons with a sigh, throwing them everywhere. "Thank you M'lord."

“Mm.” Razz said, getting back to wrapping.

Slim sighed again but did too, being more careful this time around. Soon everything was finished and wrapped.

There was a knock on the door as the finished up.

“Go get that.” Razz huffed, carrying the mass of gifts to the Gyftmas tree.

"Kay." Slim sauntered off to the door and opened it up. He found a carefully wrapped present, black paper and a purple ribbon.

“Who is it?” Razz asked, coming up behind Slim now that the gifts were put in their proper place.

"A box." Slim told him stepping aside, pointing to a tag. "It's got a tag."

“A present? For who! What’s the tag say!” Razz asked with child like excitement.  


Slim turned the tag over. "Well, I  _ think  _ it's for you. But uh…" he showed him.

_ To: Razzhole _ read the small tag, the name was scribbled on messily.

Razz cooed ignoring the insulting name. It must be from Salt~ He really hoped Salt would like the gift he meticulously picked out, and apparently Salt had gotten him a gift as well! One delivered to his front doorstep.

Eagerly, Razz began to open it. Slim watched as he tore it open, and inside was some tissue paper and a note on top of the gift.

Razz picked up the note curiously.

' _ Heard there was something special you really wanted for Gyftmas so I went and grabbed it especially for you.' - Red _

Razz blinked in surprise. A gift from Red? Unexpected, he had been under the impression that is his snarky switched opposite didn’t like him very much. Razz smiled curiously and began to open the wrapping paper to see his gift.

Slim gasped covering his mouth as Razz lifted a jar from the box, inside the sealed glass was some form of preserving liquid, and Salt's  _ skull _ . His sockets wide and empty, staring into nothing.

Razz swallowed hard, a sharp stab of horror piercing his soul. He put the jar down and turned, emptying his magic as his soul turned nauseously.

“What the  _ fuck! _ ” Razz gasped, wiping his mouth, disbelief clear on his face.

Slim whimpered feeling like he too might throw up, but instead he grabbed his phone. "W-we we better call T-toffee…"

Razz shuddered, trying not to stare at the horrendous jar, his soul pulsing in his skull. It didn’t seem _real._ His friend’s head was in a _jar._ _His crush._ And they’re shared ‘friend’ had put it there!

Slim was talking to Toffee in the background but his voice was warped, Razz wasn't really hearing him. His mind trying to cope with what he had just seen. Salt..was gone,  _ forever. _

He clenched his fists, eyelights shifting to a deep crimson, sockets prickling with unshed tears. He’d mourn later, for now he’d deal with Red. He’d make him  pay for this!

Pay for all the plans he had shattered, his dreams, all that time spent building up to asking Salt for a date! He never even got the chance! And now he never would, his soul screeched with rage, demanding blood for blood.

Razz stormed out, hardly hearing Slim call after him, rage coursing through his bones. Salt would never enjoy another sunrise on the surface again, never call him Razzhole again, never laugh again.

Razz kicked the door open to the fell brother’s home, Edge squawking furiously as Razz invaded their home.

But Edge wasn't who he wanted, no Edge had no part here, he passed by Edge without a word and made a beeline for Red's room. 

Razz slammed open Red’s door, ignoring Edge’s screeching and slow attempt at following, his eyelights searching Red’s room for its owner.

Red was sitting on his bed looking surprised to see Razz but he grinned widely. "Guess ya got my gift, eh?" He stood up. "But ya didn't have ta come all this way ta thank me ya know. But I'm flattered ya did."

Red stepped forward. "An I'm real glad ya liked it, cuz ya know, it was  _ real _ hard to get. Tried to surprise'em but he still fought tooth n nail, no wonder ya wanted him. And now ya can keep'em forever." His tone was cold and harsh, uncaring for the suffering he had caused, the life he had stolen, the dreams he'd crushed.

“How dare you.” Razz said coldly, magic sparking at his fingertips. He turned Red’s soul blue, slamming him against the wall.

Red yelped as he was thrown and he gave Razz an adoring look, eyelights shaped like hearts. "Aw sweetheart, you wanna play?"

Razz snarled. “Sure. Let’s  _ play. _ ” He growled summoning a wave of bone attacks when he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor by Edge.

"What is going on here?!" Edge demanded looking between the two of them.

“We’re just playin’ Boss.” Red said, eyelights still in the shapes of hearts.

“Your brother _murdered_ Salt!” Razz spat. “I’m gonna kill him!”

Edge looked bewildered, turning to look at Razz and then his brother again. "Sans, what happened?" Edge demanded.

“I gave Razz a lil’ gift for Gyftmas. Just what he wanted.” Red said with a sharp grin.

"What did you give him?" Edge pressed.

“Just a lil’ somethin’.” Red said slyly.

“Salt’s  _ skull. _ Detached. In some fluid! In a jar!” Razz snarled sending a wave of sharp bone attacks at Red.

"Sans! Is that true?" Edge demanded his sockets narrowed, blocking the attacks with his own. The look in his brother's eyelights was unsettling. And his brother had access to technology like that thanks to their foul mouthed father.

“Fucker was hard to kill too.” Red said grin like a shark’s. “But it was worth the expression I'm sure ya made when you opened it.” 

Edge gaped at his brother expression one of disbelief, an assailant was one thing. But a friend and alternate version of himself was another!

"Razz, bring him down, we need to take care of this." Edge's soul ached, how had his brother fallen so far? How had he not noticed? They needed to take him in, Toffee deserved that much.

“No! You’ll defend him!” Razz snarled. “I’m killing him so do yourself a favor and don’t watch!”

Red’s eyelights shifted to hearts once more. “So passionate~”

"No! This isn't the underground anymore! Things are different here!" Edge growled getting in the way.

Razz didn’t care. He wanted his verse’s version of justice! But he couldn’t deny Toffee deserved justice for his brother. Razz hadn’t even been with Salt.

"I'm not defending what he did." Edge said firmly, Salt was his friend too. Edge made a call then and there to the police. Red would be judged and his sentence carried out by an executioner if it came to that

Razz scowled at Edge before glaring daggers at Red. The humans weren't going to do shit for a monster killing another monster!

"Don't give me that look." Edge huffed. "He's not going to the humans…"

Red was taken away by a set of Undynes in police uniforms after a dampener was put on him. He would be judged by a monster judge.

Razz crossed his arms. It wasn’t nearly good enough! He wanted marrow! It wasn’t  _ fair.  _ Edge didn't care what he wanted, he would land himself in the same boat as Red that way. He knew himself well enough to know that Razz wasn't thinking clearly, his rage was getting the better of him.

Razz snarled furiously kicking the wall. How was he supposed to murder Red if he were in jail!?

***

Red was judged less than a week later by Slim, his sentence, was death. Razz tried not to be too happy about it in front of Edge. And he wasn’t happy, not really. Because Red dying wouldn’t bring Salt back. Red dying wouldn’t undo the ache of betrayal and loss, it wouldn't heal the brother Salt had been forced to leave behind or the one Red chose to leave behind.

With his rage calmed he understood why Edge had stopped him, it wouldn't have helped anyone. It wouldn't even have made him feel better.

Salt was gone, for what? Because Red was _jealous?_ _Sick?_ Infatuated with Salt? As he was dragged off he called to Razz, recounting the disgusting act of his, that he had murdered Salt and managed to place his skull before it dusted. There was a manic pride in his voice over what he had done, that he'd done it all for Razz. And he'd do it again, because they were _soul mates._

~end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz is not having a good Yandecember, but at least this time justice was done?


	6. Snow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt and Edge build a snow fort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every good yandere needs a fort.

Edge ran his gloved fingers through the snow, raising a brow bone. It didn’t seem like very conductive building material, but he was always one for a challenge. And it would meet his needs nicely enough, everything had been laid out perfectly. Failure wasn't even a possibility.

"I never took you as one to make snow forts." Salt hummed kicking a small pile of snow. "Where should we build it?" The plan was to throw snowballs at strangers afterwards.

“Well, one must have fun every now and then.” Edge said. “Or so my brother tells me.” Edge glanced round in thought.

“How about over here?” Edge gestured close to the garage but close enough to the street they could hit strangers with their frozen soft projectiles.

"I guess so, but all Red does is have fun. Sure. How big ya think?" Salt asked grabbing a snow shovel to bring more snow over.

“Hm. At least five feet.” Edge mused. He could crouch, and Salt could stand at that height.

"Sounds good." Salt chuckled as he started building up the walls that would make up most of the fort,

Edge collected more snow for them, shoveling piles towards their fort, watching Salt work.

Salt used the shovel and his boots to tamp down the snow until it was a solid wall, glancing at Edge. "So where even is Red?"

“At that filthy establishment he refers to as ‘Grillby’s’.” Edge made a face.

"Course he is." Salt rolled his eyelights making a face.

Edge helped Salt pat down the snow as they shaped the fort. “Anything that involves effort he’s hesitant to do.” Edge scoffed. But not Salt. Salt was a hard worker. Strange for an unswitched Sans.

"Just like Sans." Salt hummed carving out a spot for them to get into once the walls were high enough.

Edge gave a nod of approval, looking the fort over. They were making great headway. Salt hummed quietly as they worked, before they knew it the walls were chest level with Salt.

"Okay now what?"

“We’ll need a supplies of snowballs.” Edge mused, so we can throw without having to restock for awhile. Edge mused. “The walls should be enough to defend us and a roof would hinder our snowball throwing agenda.”

"And would probably just fall on us." He pointed out as he started packing snow into tight balls, making a pile inside the fort.

Edge helped, making sure they had an arsenal of snowballs at their disposal, before he noticed Salt was shivering.

“Maybe we should take a break and warm up?” Edge suggested. Salt looked up his bones clacking a bit, he hadn't thought it was that noticeable.

"P-probably…" Salt stammered his teeth chattering.

Edge lead him inside the house, taking a knitted blanket off the couch and wrapping it around Salt’s quaking shoulders.

"Th-thanks Edge." He shivered tugging off his snow soaked boots and coat in favor of the dry, warm blanket.

“Of course.” Edge said. “My brother has low HP, and he’s always been sensitive to the cold. We have a wood furnace in the basement, would you like to sit in front of it?”

"Er…" Salt shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, it would be warmer but…"

“That’s alright.” Edge said kindly. “I’ll just turn up the thermostat.” And he did, the sound of the heat cranking up ticked from the old metal radiators. 

"Thanks Edge...I really appreciate it." Salt said as he settled down near one.

“It's no trouble.” Edge said taking off his own boots, shaking the snow off and removing his scarf only to put on a dry warmer looking one.

Salt relaxed as the heat started coming off the radiator in front of him, it felt so nice against his cold bones that he began to purr.

Edge glanced over and smiled as he purred. He had to admit the small skeleton was adorable. “Feeling better?” 

"Much…" Salt nodded smiling at him.

“Good.” Edge said, adjusting his jacket.

"Though what do I do with my wet clothes?" Salt asked.

“Hmm… This way.” Edge lead him to the laundry room. “You can put them in the hamper, here are some of Red’s clean clothes, they’ll be a little big, but warm.”

Salt tossed his wet items in the hamper and taking what Edge offered him with a chuckle. "I'll look like a degenerate."

Edge chuckled. “That’s unfortunately true.”

"Oh well." Salt tugged on the bigger clothes and adjusted them to fit him better. "Good enough right?"

“Mm. They’ll do.” Edge said looking down at him.

"Ready to pelt some strangers in the face?" Salt asked with a smirk.

Edge grinned wickedly. “Yes!”

Salt chuckled. "Race ya." He bolted from the room and for the front door.

Edge laughed and followed, but Salt was quick for someone so small, speeding ahead of him. Salt was outside and in the fort by the time Edge had reached the door, hood up as he grabbed a snowball and started looking for his first target.

Edge smirked, picking up snow into his glove and hurled a snowball at Salt. Salt yelped and knocked it away with his tail.

"You asshole!"

Edge grinned, giving him a wink picking up another snowball. Salt flushed at this and flipped Edge off before turning to watch the sidewalk. He spotted Red heading for the door talking with Stretch. Smirking he aimed for Stretch and when he got close enough-thwack! He caught him right in the face and ducked down out of sight, leaving Edge standing there holding a snowball.

Edge’s eyelights shrank as Red howled with laughter and Stretch spluttered turning to squint at Edge. 

“That how its gonna be Edgelord?” Stretch asked and he grinned, eyelight misting orange as he levitated a pile of snow.

“Oh shi-” Edge hissed before said pile of snow was dropped on top of him. Salt too was howling as Edge was buried in a pile of snow, poking his head up.

"Nice one Stretch!"

Stretch grinned. “Was snow problem!”

“Y-you dick!” Edge squawked, shivering.

"You started it Edge!" Salt snickered at him.

Edge huffed, hastily grabbing snowballs, hitting Stretch, Red, and Salt. Salt stumbled and tripped onto the ground with a groan before throwing one at the back of Edge's skull.

Edge threw one back at Salt, dodging ones thrown by Red and Stretch. Salt knocked this away with a bone attack and scowled at Edge.

"That's cold Edge!"

“No puns!” Edge scolded.

"Too late." Salt gave him a shit eating grin, he got up off the ground dusting the snow off when he kicked something metallic under the snow. "The hell?"

“Lets go get warm.” Red said to Stretch as Edge walked over to Salt. 

“What is it?” Edge asked.

"Iunno." Salt kicked away more snow to find a metal panel under it, a small handle on one side. "You tell me, it's by your house."

“I have no idea.” Edge said shaking his head, standing next to Salt frowning down at it. Salt reached down and tugged on the handle, it gave way with a slight creak. He could see a ladder inside going down into the darkness.

"So. Who goes first?"

“I will.” Edge said. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” Edge said pausing for a moment but slowly descending down the ladder. Salt peered down into the hole waiting.

"There anything down there?" He called after a minute.

“Not sure, it’s dark.” Edge called up, using a bone attack as a makeshift lantern. “It’s deep.”

"Huh…" Salt climbed down after him. "You see a light switch anywhere?" He asked feeling the wall, it was course and hard, brick maybe?

Edge moved next to him, before climbing up the ladder and closing the panel, locking it, climbing back down, eyelights glowing in the dark.

"What'd you close it for Edge? Now there's no light." Salt huffed his own glowing dimly.

“Mm.” Edge said not answering, flipping a switch, the light slowly flickering on.

"Oh, why didn't you say there was a light?" Salt rolled his eyelights at Edge. "Well, let's see what's here then."

“Yes, lets.” Edge said stepping up behind Salt. Even with the light the area was poorly lit, the walls were indeed brick, a narrow corridor lay before them, leading to a wooden door.

"So you don't know what this place is?" Salt asked as he turned the handle and pushed the door open, peering inside.

“Hm. Red built it when we first moved in as a secret little lab. He abandoned it years ago.” Edge admitted, pressing up against Salt as he followed him in.

"What, you forget about it?" Salt pulled away. "Lil close Edge, back up a little?" He looked around the room finding that the walls were lined with shelves stocked with pervisons. He kept going and found another three doors, left, right" and straight.

He opened the one straight ahead, which seemed to be a bedroom.

Edge stayed just as close, following Salt as he explored the bunker. The bed looked freshly made and had a faint smell of fabric softener.

"Okay Edge, seriously, you're too close." Salt turned to face him looking disgruntled.

Edge raised a single brow bone looking down at him. “Really? Because I’d like to get much closer.” Edge said stepping even closer causing Salt to take a step back.

"W-what?" Salt blinked as Edge got closer and he took another step back, the backs of his knees meeting the edge of the bed causing him to fall backwards onto it with a soft thump.

Edge rumbled lowly, eyelights shifting into the shape of crimson hearts. “Do you like it? I made sure we would have everything we needed down here.” He straddled Salt, pinning him to the bed beneath him.

Salt's eyelights shrank and his skull glowed even brighter than the lights. "Wh-what? What's-Edge get off!" Salt threw all his weight, which wasn't much, against Edge. And only because he'd caught him off guard did Salt manage to throw him off just enough to escape.

He immediately bolted from the room and headed for the hallway with the only known exit.

Edge was after him in an instant, quickly catching up to Salt with his long legs, but Salt was smaller and dodged as Edge attempted to grab him. Salt climbed the ladder and pushed on the panel above him-it didn't budge. His soul twisted in fear,  _ he was trapped. _

“I think you’re being a little unreasonable.” Edge scoffed from beneath him. “Get down.” 

"Let me out of here Edge!" Salt banged on the panel hoping someone would hear him.

“Stop causing a racket.” Edge reached up and pulled Salt’s leg, pulling him down and winding his arms around him. “We don’t want any  _ interruptions. _ ”

Salt yelped as he was dragged off the ladder, struggling in his arms. "Let go!"

“Calm down.” Edge scoffed, easily carrying Salt away from the ladder and back into the center room, closing and locking that door for good measure.

“I know this might be a little sudden but there’s no need to get cold feet!” Edge scoffed.

"What are you talking about?!" Salt kicked and thrashed his tail whipping around as he tried to free himself from Edge's strong grip.

“Well, you staying here of course.” Edge carried him towards one of the rooms on the left. “Moving in.”

"I-what?! I'm not moving in!" Salt yelped.

Edge’s look darkened as he carried Salt. “Come now, I’ve spent all this time preparing the bunker. We have enough food and water to last us decades.” Edge purred, eyelights shifting back to the hearts. “We’re going to be together  _ forever. _ ”

"Edge! I'm not! Let me go!" Salt demanded unsure where he was being taken now.

Edge paused, sockets narrowing, a slow frown forming. “ _ Yes. _ You are. Stop being ridiculous!” 

Salt growled and bit his arm.

“Ow!” Edge said and he growled. “If that’s the way you want to behave then  _ fine. _ I’m not afraid of a little domestic  _ discipline _ if you’re going to be a brat.” 

"Let me go you fucker!"

Edge pulled him into the new room, slamming Salt down face first over a bench of some kind. Edge used his scarf to restrain Salt’s wrists, and then Salt felt something leather like snap around his throat.

Salt struggled even now but he froze feeling something around his neck. "What are you doing?!"

“Collaring you~” Edge purred, his breath hot against Salt’s neck. “Because you’re  _ mine. _ ”

Salt whimpered looking up at Edge fearfully, his smaller frame shaking.

“It looks good on you.” Edge purred, slipping two fingers under the collar and giving it a tug, cutting Salt’s air off for a moment before releasing.

Salt choked for those few seconds his tail coiling up, what was he going to do to him down here?

Edge hummed, eyelights turning hazy and he flipped Salt onto his back so he could see him. “That’s better, isn’t it?

"No!" Salt squirmed trying to wriggle free from the scarf.

“Are you going to behave, or do I need to teach you a lesson?” Edge ran his claws down Salt’s or rather Red’s coat.

Salt whimpered tears forming in his sockets.

“Mm… I can’t stay mad at you~” Edge said eyelights shifting back to hearts. “Too cute.” he purred. “Why don’t we break the bed in, instead?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if anyone will ever find them down there? ;)


	7. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt and Toffee bake make some Gyftmas cookies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love holiday cookies?

Salt huffed sitting on the couch while Toffee baked, stupid cookies, stupid bake sale, stupid oven. He didn't want any part of this stupid mess, but his brother had enlisted him to help decorate cookies for a bake sale.

“You look so sullen.” Toffee said glancing up at him.

"I don't want to decorate cookies." Salt scowled.

Toffee sighed. “I truly must be a cruel and unusual brother to force you into such unpleasant circumstances.” He teased, sliding a sheet of freshly baked cookies out. “And now your first task is arriving, poor soul.” 

"The icing will melt." Salt told him crossing his arms.

“See, you know how to do this.” Toffee grinned. “Put those skills to good use!”

"I don't wanna." Salt mumbled.

Toffee squinted at his brother. “Please?”

"Do I  _ have  _ too?" Salt demanded.

“Yes.” Toffee said in a matter of fact tone. “You’re really going to make me do this all alone?”

Salt groaned loudly. "Fiiiiiine."

“Thank you.” Toffee said, kissing his forehead. Salt huffed but did as he was told and started helping him decorate cookies. Stupid cookies, he cut off a gingerbread man's head when Toffee wasn't looking.

“Sans Serif!” Toffee scolded. “What happened to that gingerbread man’s head!?”

"He didn't pay protection to the cinnamon mafia and he had to pay the price." Salt told his brother.

Toffee snorted, despite himself. “I see. Well I hope the other cookies paid their debts.” 

"Hope so. Or a lot of cookies will be in the bay." Salt said putting aside the headless cookie.

Toffee scoffed squinting at his brother. “That would be a shame, given all my hard work.”

"Don't look at me, I'm not the crumb boss here." Salt said with a straight face.

Toffee laughed, shaking his skull. “What am I going to do with you?” He said affectionately.

"Iunno, you're not gonna let'em ice me are you?" Salt asked as he frosted another cookie.

Toffee narrowed his sockets at the pun. “Of course not.” Toffee placed another batch in.

Salt had been wonderzng how many puns it would be before Toffee gave him that look. Looks like it was two today.

“You’re quite good at decorating, despite your distaste for it. Careful with the Santa, that one’s for Edge. He got demoted last week and he’s very. . .  _ salty. _ ” Toffee said.

"I better make it an edgy Santa then." He made the clothes black with some red, raising a brow at his brother for the pun.

Toffee smiled at the decoration, complete with little white fangs. Adorable! He pretended not to notice his brother's look.

"How many more?" Salt huffed, Toffee was lucky he loved him! Or he would never have agreed to this.

“The last batch is in the oven now.” Toffee assured with a smile.

"Good." Salt sighed.

“And we’ll be done, for today.” Toffee teased.

"Uh uh! I have plans!" Salt narrowed his sockets at his brother.

“What plans?” Toffee asked.

"Plans." Salt huffed frosting more cookies, it wasn't his business what he did! And Toffee would stop him for sure.

Toffee hummed curiously. It wasn’t often his brother tried to hide something from him. “A date?” Toffee asked.

"No." Salt grumbled squinting at his brother.

“What is it then? You’re not usually so secretive.” Toffee said, taking out the next batch of cookies and putting them on the stove to cool.

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it." Salt told him as he kept working, the sooner he was done the sooner he could leave. He had to get everything ready for tomorrow.

Toffee hummed suspiciously, but let it go. Once the last sheet of cookies was cooled he delivered it to his brother.

Salt didn't say anything else as he worked to finish up the last of these stupid cookies. He'd be glad when they were all gone.

"There. Happy?" His arms were a little sore now, it'd taken him over an hour to frost them all. If he didn't love his brother so much…

“Very.” Toffee said giving his brother’s forehead another kiss. “Thank you, Sans.” 

"Yeah yeah." Salt flushed getting up. "I'm leaving early tomorrow but I shouldn't be long, some of the others are gonna stop by okay?"

“Alright.” Toffee said, placing the cookies in a container for later.

***

Salt left early that next morning like he'd told his brother, before Toffee even woke up he was gone. He wasn't chancing his brother following him, some of their alternatives showed up a couple hours after Toffee had woken up. Knocking on the door Edge stood on the doorstep with Razz and Blue. They were all here to help Salt with his little plan, not that Toffee knew.

“Oh, Good morning.” Toffee greeted them, none the wiser to what his brother was up to. “Why don’t you come in?”

"Thank you." Edge said with a smile. "How are you doing Toffee?"

"Morning!" Blue greeted happily.

“I’m well!” Toffee said, leading them to the kitchen. He set out a plate of cookies for them. “Tea? Coffee?

"Tea please." Edge said as he picked up the edgy Santa cookie. "Why can't he look like this?" He sighed.

"Oh these look good!" Blue said excitedly picking up a little penguin cookie. "Try one Razz!"

“Hmm…” Razz eyed the cookies, picking up a reindeer, hesitantly biting into it. “Oh! That’s good.” He purred, eyelights shifting to magenta stars.

Blue took a bite of his own, they were great! "These are good Toffee!"

***

Salt shuffled home finally, they should all be there now and waiting to put his plan into action. He pushed open the door.

"Bro?"

“In the kitchen.” Toffee called.

Salt headed for the kitchen pausing when he entered.

Toffee was sitting in a seat, sipping tea, piles of dust around him.

Salt's eyelights went out, he could see a red scarf and two blue bandanas in the piles of dust. He dropped the present box he'd been holding to the ground with a crash, a now broken tea set on the floor.

“It's a shame Slim, Sans, Papyrus, and Red didn’t visit as well.” Toffee mused, taking another sip of tea. “Careful, that sounded like glass.”

"Wh-what…" Salt couldn't breathe, tears stinging his sockets. They were all,  _ dead. _

“It’s okay, they’re gone now.” Toffee said standing up, holding his arms out to embrace Salt. “They won't be in our way anymore. We can be together, finally, without their interference!”

Salt's frame shook and he slumped to his knees, the broken tea set cutting into his knees and femurs. "Y-you...what did you do?!" Salt croaked unable to look at the piles of dust.

“Sans, you’re hurt! I told you to be careful!” Toffee said scooping his brother up. “You’re bleeding!” Toffee sounded genuinely worried, seating Salt on the table and rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out a first aid.

Salt sobbed into his palms, he couldn't believe this was happening! His soul twisted in anguish, he'd been so happy! Blue had proposed! He was going to tell Toffee when he got home! And now-Blue was-Salt wailed in his misery his soul cracking from the sheer heartbreak. Before Toffee even turned around his bones began to crack, dusting before him.

“S-Sans!?” Toffee said bewildered, a choked cry leaving him. “No! You can’t leave me!” Toffee said, scooping up his brother’s dust trying to push it back together. “Not when we finally can be together!”

"Y-you...Blue proposed! I was-we were-" Salt couldn't finish between his broken sobs and his rapidly dusting form. Leaving Toffee with four piles of dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's what you get Toffee :P


	8. Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Sans meet a reindeer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How wholesome!

"Sans you smell weird, did you roll in a barn or something?" Slim demanded catching a strange scent on his friend, leaning in closer to get a better whiff. What  _ was  _ that?

“Did Razz push you into the petting zoo again?” Slim asked.

“What!? No! Slim! Don’t smell people!” Sans laughed. “I wasn’t at a barn or a petting zoo.” Sans said blushing slightly.

"Then  _ why  _ do you smell like a mammal?"

“I mean technically skeletons are mammal like monsters. Sort of. Not really. What do I usually smell like?” Sans asked avoiding the question.

"You smell like, fur, a little musky, maybe a prey animal?" Slim said as he tried to identify the smell. "And you smell mostly like Papyrus's cooking and his favorite fabric softener. Also ketchup. Now you smell like fur and ketchup."

“Heh, sounds like a bad band name.” Sans chuckled, flopping on the couch with a yawn. “No idea. Guess I  _ fur _ got what I did today.”

"Well it's distracting." Slim was pressing his face into Sans's neck and inhaling deeply, he had to know the new smell!

“S-Slim!” Sans flushed. “Dude! Boundaries!”

"What?" Slim didn't back off, still sniffing his neck. Something about the scent made him want to  _ chase _ .

“Slim!” Sans gently pushed him. “I’ll take a shower okay?” He knew Razz and especially Slim had wolf like hearing and sense of smell, amongst other. . . attributes, but this was getting out of hand!

Slim whined at Sans but stopped, pouting as he crossed his arms. "I'm just curious! I wanna find out what it is!"

“It’s probably Rudy.” Sans said thoughtfully, blushing again.

"Rudy?" Slim tilted his skull.

“Yeah...went on a date.” Sans admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nice monster. Reindeer type. Met him at Grillby’s.”

"Well  _ that  _ explains a lot." Slim frowned. "Just a date or?" He raised a bone brow.

“Just a date! We just went out for coffee, that’s it.” Sans said blushing more. He’d been hesitating to attempt to date since the resets began, and now that they were finally on the surface he was still cautious of it all being taken away.

"You smell really strong of him though." Slim hummed patting his skull. "You sure there wasn't any  _ bucking _ ?"

Sans chuckled at the pun. “Nah. It was the first date and all, and he was a deer, really reigned in any uncouth behavior.” Sans winked.

"Mmm, alright." Slim chuckled softly at Sans. "I'll take your word for it."

Sans smiled at his friend. It must be a Papyrus trait to be over protective of Sanses. His own Papyrus was, and it seemed like Edge and Toffee worried over their Sanses as well as the others. No surprise Slim did too, even if he was switched. 

"Just be careful?" Slim asked, prey animal or not deer could be very dangerous.

“Course.” Sans said with a lazy grin. “You know me, I never put myself in danger.” It wasn’t exactly true, but eh!

"Deer are strong animals and monsters, wouldn't want you to accidently get hurt." Slim warned, he'd gotten kicked in the skull by a deer once.

“I’ll be careful. If he tries anything, you’ll be the first one I call.” Sans said with a smile. Slim really was a good friend.

"Alright, I'm glad to hear it." Slim sighed in relief, he was so very small and precious. He just didn't want him getting hurt or anyone taking advantage of Sans.

Sans gave him finger guns from the couch, before flopping over, becoming one with it. Slim chuckled softly at the display and was tempted to join him but he had stuff to do.

"Hey, take a nap for me too?" Slim asked.

A skeletal thumb lifted from the blanket and cushions of the couch. “Will do.” Sans said sleepily.

"Thanks, I gotta go and put up a lot of decorations. The house is already gonna fall down from the weight."

“Well you know Razz, he likes decorations, and he said he wanted the house to out-do the other monsters.” Sans yawned. Humans were weird, assigning monsters homes based on species, so many of the skeletons lived in this one home, and Razz and Edge both had boners for being the ‘best’ everything on the block.

"He wants to win the contest." Slim said

“Is there actually a contest?” Sans asked looking up.

"Yeah, for best decorated house." Slim explained shrugging. "And he's not tall enough to hang the lights."

“Oof. Good luck man. That sounds like work and I’m allergic.” Sans said.

"Me too, I'm gonna be covered in hives." Slim sighed forlornly before ambling off outside.

***

Sans woke up hours later with a sleepy yawn. There were bright lights hanging around the windows now, evidence of Slim's hard work.

Sans's phone began to ring as he sat up, it wasn't a number he knew.

“ ‘lo?” Sans answered. “Sans the skeleton.”

"Hello, Sans Serif? This is the New Town P.D. We need to speak to you about Rudy Holiday."

Sans’s soul jolted in fear. “Rudy? Did - did something happen!?”

"Rudy has gone missing from his job, his family cannot reach him. We were hoping you might have some insight."

Sans frowned. “We went out for coffee early this afternoon, he said he was heading to work right after. Last place I saw him was at Muffet’s. D-do you think he’s alright?” Sans asked soul clenching painfully.

"Muffet said that he arrived on time but disappeared a few hours later without a trace."

“That’s terrible.” Sans whispered, feeling as if this was somehow his fault. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with anyone! He knew it, he knew it. He just thought he’d get hurt from resets, or the kid, not from- from whatever this was!

."Have you any information at all being the last in contact him before he disappeared?"

“I...no, everything seemed to be going so well.” Sans said pacing.

"Very well, please call us if anything comes to mind or you find him." They hung up.

Sans’s soul squeezed painfully. What could have happened!?

"Hey Sans! Wanna come see the house?" Slim called from the front door.

“I-...sure…” Sans said feeling helpless. There was nothing he could do for Rudy right now anyway and maybe some Gyftmas decorations would cheer him up?

Sans sullenly walked out the front door seeing Slim standing a few feet ahead looking at the house proudly.

"What do ya think?" It was covered in hundreds of lights woven into intricate patterns, complete with a sleigh on top of the roof with a single reindeer with a light bulb as a red nose. A fake Santa sat in the sleigh with a sack behind him and the fake reindeer had a harness of bells decorating it.

“Wow, Slim!” Sans said blinking looking over the display. “It looks amazing!” And it did. He’d never seen Slim put so much effort into anything! The lights were beautiful and there was so much to look at his eyelights didn’t linger in any one specific spot.

Slim smiled widely at this, hr knew skinning that deer would make the display just that much better. "I'm glad, I had to work really hard and now I've got hives."

“Hives!?” Sans said with worry. “Come inside, let's warm you up! I’m sure Razz is going to be thrilled, it looks great.” Sans smiled, for the moment, forgetting about his missing date.

Slim chuckled softly letting Sans tug him into the house by his hand, eyelights glowing warmly. "Thanks Sans...means a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans, you uh, you really should have taken a _closer_ look at that reindeer decoration. Ah, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Chaos: So when we made Rudy, neither of us were thinking of Deltarune, but as I went to post this i was like ...WAIT ISNT THERE A CHARACTER IN DELTARUNE NAMED RUDY? So, *cough*, poor Rudy. ;)
> 
> Zion: I knew.


	9. Gyftmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like Gyftmas Carols to put one in the spirit of Gyftmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt & Blue ~

Salt never understood the appeal of standing in the snow singing from door to door while you tried not to freeze your tailbone off. But as he heard the singing begin outside he tugged on his super fluffy robe and stepped out to listen. Maybe it was worthwhile to them but he just didn't get it, he called inside to his mate to bring out the cookies they'd made for carolers.

Papyrus stepped out with a plate full of cookies, wrapping an arm around his mate as the carolers came forward. Salt smiled and leaned against Papyrus with a quiet purr, even a one armed hug from his mate was warmer than his robe.

As they came up Papyrus held the plate out for them each to pick a cookie, smiling at each of them.

The carolers thanked them joyfully, eagerly grabbing cookies. A somewhat tall looking Sans type skeleton’s cheekbones flushed a light blue as he shyly took a cookie.

Both Papyrus and Salt smiled at him gently. "Hey, don't think we've met you before." Salt chuckled, he'd met a lot of Sanses but there were always more.

“N-no.” The skeleton smiled. “I’m well, Sans, but they call me Blue.”

"It's nice to meet you Blue!" Papyrus greeted kindly. Salt smiled at Blue gently, nodding in agreement with his mate.

The others backed up and began to sing, causing Blue to scurry back and join them.

Papyrus smiled listening to their beautiful Gyftmas songs. He did love the one about Asgore getting stuck in the chimney. Salt snickered at that one and decided maybe he saw the appeal, at least when it came down to being held by his mate and enjoying the music together.

Blue tried not to stare at Salt as he sang. He’d never seen such a tiny version of Sans before. He was completely adorable, and just staring at him, knowing he was listening to Blue sing made Blue’s soul pulse nervously.

He was all tucked up in his fluffy robe, only his skull visible above the fluff. When they were done Salt and Papyrus waved them all goodbye and thanked them for their songs.

Blue waved bye enthusiastically, eyelights shifting to stars. He really hoped he’d get to see the cute skeleton again, particularly in his fluffy robe.

Salt headed back inside with Papyrus, sighing at the warmth of the house. "I suppose I see your point now, Papyrus."

“See!? I told you Gyftmas carols lift one’s spirit!” Papyrus said knowingly. Or at least put one in good humor!

Salt chuckled and stood on his tip toes, kissing his mate on the teeth. "Yeah, it was nice...I enjoyed listening to them with you." He admitted.

Papyrus smiled widely at that, kissing him back and pulling him into a warm embrace. “I knew you would!”

Salt purred as he was cuddled, nuzzling his skull under Papyrus's chin with a happy sigh. "Yeah, you were right." What the two didn't notice was a pair of blue eyelights watching them through the window.

Blue stared intently at Salt, committing every detail he could to memory. He  _ had _ to see him again. He had to think of a reason to come back!

The others called his name, they were moving on to the next house. But that gave him an idea, he could come back to sing for them again!

Blue grinned and quickly ran to catch up with the other carolers. 

Over the next few weeks more carolers showed up and Blue was always with them, without fail, Salt was wondering if he just liked singing that much.

Perhaps his double was just really into Gyftmas? Or maybe he liked Papyrus’s cookies. Salt wouldn’t rule that out.

“Salt?” Papyrus said sounding puzzled. “Some of our laundry has gone missing. I think the washer machine is defective.” Papyrus called from the laundry room.

"What?" Salt blinked coming into the laundry room.

“All your socks are missing!” Papyrus gestured to the clean clothes he was currently folding. “And one of your shirts.”

"I...well, I guess it was time for new socks anyways?" Salt sighed, Papyrus had bugged him about it for months.

“Yes, I suppose the laundry machine did you a favor.” Papyrus said, squinting in it searching for any remains of the socks.

"Guess we'll have to go sock shopping." He hummed. "But no weird ones!"

“Laced socks are not weird! They are cute and a perfectly sensible fashion choice!” Papyrus said blushing a light orange. “Besides you look adorable in them.”

Salt flushed and huffed at his mate crossing his arms, squinting at him. This had to do with that outfit Papyrus thought Salt didn't know about in the back of the closet.

“I’m just saying, there’s nothing wrong with buying a pair or two.” Papyrus huffed. “Lets go restock your sock supply!” Papyrus said as he finished folding the last article of clothing.

"Fiiine but don't get excited! Just regular socks!" Salt told him as he grabbed his winter coat.

“We’ll see.” Papyrus said with a sneaky chuckle, that wasn’t sneaky in the least.

Salt squinted at him again. "I heard that."

“I have no idea what you are referring to!” Papyrus said clearing his throat, looking as innocent as could be. “I’ll drive!”

As the two left the laundry room, neither of them heard the cabinet door over the washer machine slowly open, or saw the skeletal hand reach down, grabbing one of Salt’s shirts and retreating back into said cabinet.

***

A few hours later they came home with a bag of socks that for the most part were normal, and a few Papyrus had snuck in while Salt wasn't looking.

Papyrus didn’t care what Salt said, lacy striped knee high stockings were not ‘weird’ they were adorable, and that was that! And it’d go perfect with the outfit he’d secured deep into the closet!

What they didn’t know was while they were gone there had been cameras set up all over the house. Salt headed upstairs followed by Papyrus to put all the socks away.

“Well let’s hope none of these go missing.” He sighed, glancing at his mate, shopping around this time of year was exhausting!

Blue watched entranced, sitting in front of several monitors, watching Salt as he put his socks away. Blue held Salt’s shirt in his hands, breathing it in and the scent of Salt. Salt was  _ amazing. _

Papyrus should be so lucky to be with Salt! Stars knew he didn’t deserve him! Blue could treat Salt so much better. Soon, Salt would realize how much Blue  _ loved _ Salt and he’d leave that horrible mate of his! They’d be together forever, buy a house, have many children, sing Gyftmas carols, it’d be  _ great. _

There was one problem, though. Gyftmas was almost here. How would Blue sneak his visits to Salt? Be rewarded by his smiles? He knew Salt was secretly telling him he liked him in those smiles, as he listened to Blue’s songs. That he was unhappy, that they just needed to get rid of Papyrus to be together. 

“Uh, Paps? What are these?” Salt held up the knee high socks.

Papyrus flushed, glancing over. “Well, they look like fashionable cute socks to me. I’m pleased you changed your mind!”

“I-what?!” Salt flushed. “I didn’t pick these!”

“You’re the one holding them~” Papyrus said slyly.

He squinted at his mate and stuffed them into the bag.

Blue leaned forward watching the monitors, turning up the audio. Surely another fight would ensue. Soon Salt would realize how terrible Papyrus was and he would leave him, and recognize Blue’s magnificence!

“Alright, so, I might have gotten them.” Papyrus admitted, blushing, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you look so gorgeous in them!”

Salt blushed brightly at this and pouted slightly, but he couldn’t hide his true feelings from his mate.

Papyrus smiled widely and gently kissed his mate and Blue scoffed. Look at that brute, trying to make up for his horrible behavior. 

“Love you…” He purred softly at Papyrus, snuggling into his arms.

“Love you too.” Papyrus cooed, holding his mate close. Blue scowled. Salt was too forgiving! They had been  _ so close _ to breaking up, he was sure of it! Salt wouldn’t stand for these horrible fights for long, Blue was certain. Soon Papyrus would chase Salt away, right into Blue’s waiting arms. And then he would show Salt what love could really be.

“I have an outfit to go with it~” Papyrus purred in Salt’s ear.

Salt flushed even brighter, knowing what outfit he was speaking of. “O-oh?”

“It’s in the closet~ Why don’t you try it on?” Papyrus whispered and Blue huffed. Well, Blue would have to watch, to ensure Salt’s safety, obviously, if for nothing else. He needed to make sure everything they did was consensual, seeing Salt naked and having sex was a just a bonus, but he wasn’t doing it for that! He was making sure Salt remained safe and Papyrus did nothing unwanted! Blue sat back, taking a sip of tea, watching intently. He would always be watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Blue, what a creepberry. He'll be watching them for years at this rate >:D Also Paps and Salt are just adorable!


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants a sleepover! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toffee/Stretch

“Are you going to bring protection?” Stretch asked from the chair he was currently melting into. 

“Brother! Don’t be lewd! It’s a first date!” Blue scolded, worrying over Toffee and his outfit while Salt watched passively.

“S-stretch that is inappropriate!” Toffee scolded along with Blue while Salt snickered at him for getting told off twice in the span of two seconds.

Stretch gave a lazy grin, sipping at his bottle of honey. “Heh. Just making sure you got all your bases covered.” Stretch winked.

“Don’t worry about my bases you heathen!” Toffee huffed at him squinting slightly at his friend.

“Well someone’s gotta.” Stretch said dramatically. “If I don’t cover your ass, who will?”

“I have it under control! You worry about your own things!” Toffee said putting his hands on his hips.

Stretch snickered. “I am. You’re my friend, right? So I gotta worry about ya.”

“I’m fine.” He scoffed at Stretch. “I need to get going though before I’m late.”

“It’ll go great!” Blue said eagerly. “Salt and I are going on a date of our own~” Blue’s eyelights flickered to stars.

“I got a date with my honey.” Stretch said.

Salt flushed lightly looking off to the side but didn’t deny it. Toffee chuckled softly and smiled at his brother and Blue, he was glad they were happy together.

Blue giggled, bouncing on his feet. “Lets go, lets go! Good luck on your date Toffee! I’m sure it will go amazing!” Blue said. “Red seems to really like you~”

Toffee nodded and waved goodbye to them as he headed out to the movie theater Red was going to meet him at. Salt and Blue heading off on their own date for the night.

Stretch snuggled down with his honey, drowsing off.

***

Toffee made it to the theater a little early so he waited outside, Red should be there in a few minutes. They had ten minutes before the movie started and Red had wanted to get snacks.

The minutes ticked by with no sign of Red. Toffee’s phone remained silent with no texts stating Red was running late or that the lines were long. Soon enough the ten minutes had passed and Red was no where to be seen.

Toffee tried to call Red, what if something had happened to him?

The phone rang to voicemail, but a moment later, he received a text.

**Red: Aint Comin’. Sorry.**

**Toffee: Why? Did something come up?**

**Red: Nah. I just. . . aint good enough for ya. This is goodbye.**

**Toffee: Red please call me!**

Red however, didn’t reply, or call.

Toffee sank down on a snow covered bench, looking down at the phone in his trembling hands. Had he done something to drive Red away?

***

“He wants you to call him, isn’t that sweet? He still thinks you’re worth it, even after ditching him.” Stretch showed Red, who he currently had tied to a chair in his lab, his phone messages. 

“What’s that speak up.” Stretch grinned as Red glared at him over his gag.

“Don’t worry though. He’s a little heart broken, I’m sure, but I’ll be there to pick up the pieces.” Stretch grinned. “I’ll support him, after you ditched him, and ran off like that. So rude. Hey, do you think a skeleton can starve to death? I mean, technically we’re nothing but bones, but, you know, skeleton’s gotta eat.” Stretch mused. “Wonder how long it takes. Three weeks? Five?”

Red’s phone went off again, another message from Toffee begging him to call so they could talk this out.

“Look, he’s still trying to work it out.” Stretch showed the new message. “He’s such a great guy.” Stretch sighed, eyelights shifting to orange shaped hearts. “I’ve been after him for _years_ and you just swoop in and try and take him. I can’t just sit back and let you steal him.” Stretch glared at his captive.

Red had the distinct feeling Toffee just wasn’t interested in Stretch, at least not as a mate anyways.

“So what am I gonna do with you?” Stretch mused tapping his chin. “Not like I can let you go, you’ll snitch.” 

Red glared at Stretch but shook his head no, he’d rather not starve to death in this guys basement lab thanks.

“Shame, I kinda liked ya. But I like Toffee more. And he’s _mine.”_ Stretch hummed in thought, fingers trailing over beakers of his latest experiments in his down time.

“This one’s cyanide.” Stretch tapped a vial of liquid.

Red narrowed his sockets at Stretch, what was wrong with this guy?!

“Then again, I kinda like the idea of keeping you down here, knowing I’ll be comforting Toffee about you running off and never coming back.” Stretch mused.

Red didn't like this at all, there had to be a way out of this!

“Heh. Well, I better go upstairs and wait for him.” Stretch said shutting the light off, leaving Red in the darkness as he ascended up the stairs.

Red's eyelights glowed in the darkness, a low growl in his throat.

***

Stretch waited patiently for Toffee to give up and come back. He’d destroyed Red’s phone in the process. The garbage disposal did wonderful things to phones and he was half tempted to see what it did to Red’s fingers, but that could wait. 

But Toffee never came, hours passed, still no Toffee.

Stretch frowned. Had Toffee gone home instead? He thought Toffee would surely seek support from his friends, i.e. him!

Stretch took out his phone and texted him. 

**Stretch** : **How’s the date goin?**

 **Toffee:** **It didn't.**

**Stretch: What? What happened?**

Stretch leaned forward, waiting for Toffee’s reply.

**Toffee: He won't answer me**

**Stretch: Really!? What a dick :(**

Stretch smirked.

**Stretch: Why don’t you come over? I can make hot chocolate and we can pretend we like these shitty B rated movies I got and we can talk.**

**Toffee: I just want to talk to him, I want to know what I did wrong.**

**Stretch: I’m sure you did nothing wrong.**

Toffee could never do anything wrong. Red just wasn’t good enough for him. Stretch had to step in, make the hard decisions, so Toffee didn’t settle for less.

**Toffee: No I'm going to go to his house**

Stretch frowned. Not what he had expected. Ah well, surely Toffee would come for comfort once finding Red had ‘skipped town’.

Toffee was still sitting on the snow covered bench, he’d been hoping Red would have still showed up.

It was strange that he hadn’t even bothered to call Toffee, just texted that things were over with no explanation, and now his phone was going straight to voicemail. It wasn’t like Red at all.

Toffee sighed to himself and finally got up to make the cold, lonely walk to the house Red shared with Edge.

Edge answered the door when Toffee knocked, looking flustered. “Oh, is the movie over already?” Edge asked and he frowned. “Where’s Red?”

“W-what? Red...never showed up…” Toffee frowned.

Edge frowned at that. “He didn’t? But he left a half hour early, he was so excited.” Edge said and he texted his brother, only to receive no reply. He tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail. 

“Edge?” Sans’s voice came down the hall causing Edge to blush.

Toffee saw Sans standing in the hallway wearing an oversized tshirt rubbing his socket. Toffee sighed softly and showed Edge the messages he had gotten from Red. “He wouldn’t answer my calls either…”

Edge frowned, squinting at the texts. “...Red didn’t write these.” Edge said firmly and Sans came to stand next to him standing on his tip-toes to see what they were reading. “My brother doesn’t use punctuation or capital letters in texts, he’s far too lazy.” 

Toffee frowned deeply, Edge had a valid point. But if Red didn’t send these messages, who had? He sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m gonna go look for him, thanks Edge…”

“I’m going to, too.” Edge said frowning. “We’ll split up, cover more ground.” 

“I’ll check his favorite spots.” Sans offered. “...Once i put pants on.”

“I’ll ask Stretch to help us look too.” Toffee added. “The more people the better.”

Edge nodded and Sans went to put pants on. Toffee gave Edge his number before setting off for Stretch’s house, knocking on his door when he arrived. Shivering and cold from being outside for so long in the wet snow.

“Toffee!” Stretch said looking worried. “You’re soaked!” Stretch quickly wrapped a blanket around him.

“S-stretch, we gotta g-go look for Red..” TOffee stammered his bones chattering.

“First you need to get you warm.” Stretch said, putting logs into the fireplace. “WHy are we looking for him? Didn’t you say he stood you up!?”

“E=edge looked at the t-texts, he s-said Red doesn’t w-write like that…” He let himself be set in front of the fireplace, however, he was just so cold.

“Oh?” Stretch frowned. Shit. Sloppy.

Toffee nodded shrugging off his wet coat and wrapping himself tighter in the warm blanket by the fire. “W-we need to find him! He c-could be hurt!”

“Is Edge out looking for him?” Stretch asked. 

“Him a-and Sans.” He nodded.

Stretch nodded. “Then you can dry off.” Stretch said firmly. “You’ll be no use if you get sick while looking for him.”

“B-but it’s been hours!” Toffee whimpered, he was already warming up and didn’t want to sit around while Red could be hurt somewhere all alone!

“Red’s a big boy. Besides, shouldn’t someone stay incase he comes back hurt?” Stretch asked. “Someone needs to be waiting for him.”

“I-i guess so, I better go back to Edge’s and his house!” He exclaimed.

“What- no!” Stretch said mentally kicking himself. “We should stay here. Afterall, we need to tell Blue and Salt, when they get back!”

“But what if he comes home and there’s no one there!” Toffee was already standing up.

Stretch clenched his fists. He couldn’t let Toffee just leave! Not when they were finally alone together! 

“I think you should stay.” Stretch said with a smile. “You shouldn’t be alone.” 

“What are you talking about?” Toffee frowned at him.

“You’re all worried and stressed out i mean. I don’t want you waiting all alone at Edge and Red’s house for some asshole who probably skipped town.” Stretch said casually.

“He didn’t! Something must have happened to him!” Toffee insisted going to grab his coat from a hook next to the fire. It was still wet but he needed something.

“You’re not going!” Stretch said darkly. “You’re being unreasonable! Just s t a y !” Stretch’s right eyelight went out, his left misting orange.

Toffee was shocked to see this kind of behavior from his friend and backed away. “S-stretch, what are you doing?”

“Heh.” Stretch turned Toffee blue pinning him to the wall. “Don’t you see you need to stay? Its for your own good.” Stretch said firmly. “I’ll just have to _make_ you stay-”

There was a loud bang from the basement but Stretch didn’t seem to notice, slamming Toffee against another wall as if he were a rag doll. “I put so much effort into getting you alone and you want to just up and leave for that asshole! Don’t you see you’re too good for him!?”

Toffee yelped certain his ribs had cracked from the force. “S-stretch! Stop it! That hurts!” Toffee tried to struggle free of the blue magic, what was wrong with Stretch?! Another loud bang came from the basement.

“You know what really hurts?” Stretch asked looking unconcerned. “You ignoring all my advances! I’ve been trying to get with you for years! But you go for _Red?_ That rude little gnome!?”

He slammed Toffee against another wall, Toffee could feel his bones crack and the telltale warmth of marrow soaking into his sweater. “Hurts my feelings.” 

The basement door slammed open and Red came out snarling, jumping on Stretch’s back and driving a bone attack into Stretch’s spine. 

Stretch cried out in surprise, his hold on Toffee failing as he fell to the ground, his bones crumbling to dust. Toffee collapsed to the ground with a pained groan, staring up at Red who stood in the dust that was once Stretch.  
  
“R-red?!”  
  
Red panted hard, glaring at the pile of dust he was kneeling in, slowly standing up. “Fuck. I - I didn’t mean ta kill him.” 

“Red are you okay?!” Toffee pulled himself up, his ribs grinding together painfully causing more marrow to soak into his shirt.

“Y-yeah I - I couldn’t let him hurt ya anymore!” Red growled. “Shit, yer bleedin!” Red said looking worried, running to Toffee’s side. Toffee held his ribs with a whimper, he should probably get it looked at.

Red growled, looking over Toffee’s wounds. Red’s wrists had rope burns on them, one of his arms dislocated, it seemed he’d gone through a lot of trouble to free himself. “Let’s take ya to see Alphys.” 

“B-but we can’t just leave the house like this!” Toffee exclaimed. “We need to call the police!

Red glanced at the pile of dust and grimaced with a nod. Blue was going to murder him but what choice did Red have!?

Red dialed the monster police (like fuck he’d call those humans). “There’s been a dusting.” he said emotionlessly, giving the address. It didn’t feel real, but he didn’t regret it. He’d kill Stretch again if it meant keeping Toffee safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that actually had a happy ending!


	11. Walk in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Razz go for a walk in the forest :) How romantic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Rottenjoke! ;)

Razz walked calmly, gloved fingers brushing the leaves of a bush as he passed. There was something nice and calming about the woods, especially in winter time. It reminded him of Snowdin, of the underground. He paused to admire a pine tree dusted in white fresh snow, before continuing his walk. He paused, to smile at the skeleton behind him.

“Are you coming?” He asked.

“Snowly but surely.” Sans replied with a grin.

Razz winced as if pained by the pun, squinting over his shoulder, waiting for his slow companion. How was he not freezing in basketball shorts and fuzzy pink slippers? Razz scoffed crossing his arms.

“What? You asked me a question.” Sans grinned wider.

“Edge is right, you  _ are _ a troll.” Razz scoffed, flushing a light lavender.

“Aw come on, don’t be so cold.” Sans winked cheekily.

Razz groaned loudly at the pun, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m about to give you the  _ cold _ shoulder!”

Sans smirked at this. “Whoa, you’re givin me chills.”

Razz scoffed and snorted. “You’re not funny!”

“Well, ice tried.” Sans shrugged and kept walking.

Razz sighed face palming. “They never end!” he squawked.

“Nope.” Sans laughed from up ahead.

Razz snorted and followed. At least he was walking faster. They walked deeper into the woods in companionable silence. Sans looked up as the snow fell silently around them, it was almost like being back home again. Almost, they could see the sun somewhat through the overcast clouds.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Razz sighed wistfully.

“Yeah...almost like home.” Sans agreed softly.

“Do you miss it?” Razz asked.

“A little. Don’t miss the darkness.” Sans sighed.

“Yeah.” Razz said, softly, glancing at the small bits of sunlight shining through.

“So what did you want to show me?” Sans asked.

Razz brightened. “It’s just up ahead.” Razz grinned, looking excited.   
  
“Lead the way then.” Sans nodded at Razz.

Razz lead Sans ahead, to a small clearing, a field of flowers canopied by the trees. It was a quiet small spot with a small pond. The beautiful clearing’s only flaw was a strange hole by a patch of flowers.

“Whoa, what is this place? Flowers in the snow?” Sans gasped.

Razz nodded, gently touching the strange blue and purple flowers and pink flowers. “They’re called Sarcodes, or, snow flowers.” 

“Wow.” Sans smiled coming closer to the flowers to look at them better. “That’s really cool.”

“Yeah.” Razz said, gently touching a blue one. A perfect spot. “It reminds me the most of Waterfall, and the echoflowers.” Razz said, summoning his magic, as he stood behind Sans.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Waterfall was really beautiful huh?” Sans chuckled. “Thanks for showing me this.”

“Of course. It’s my favorite place to walk to, to come and think.” Razz purred, hitting Sans hard with the shovel he had made from his magic, knocking the other skeleton to the ground from the blow to his ribcage. “It’s been missing something though, and then I realized, my favorite person~”

Sans cried out holding his ribs as he was thrown to the ground by the blow, rolling about a foot before coming to a stop with a pained groan. “R-razz?! What the hell?!”

“I wanted to make you a part of my world.” Razz hummed, raising the shovel, popping Sans’s skull clean off, but not with the intent to  _ kill. _ “But you’ve been messing around with Edge.” Razz growled, watching Sans’s skull roll away from his body. Razz used the shovel to pop off one arm, than another, again keeping his intent to seperate but not kill. “So, I figured you could be a part of my world in another way~ I could bring you here, and you could decorate my favorite place, that way I can always see you and Edge can’t have you.” Razz purred, picking up one of Sans’s disembodied arms, burying it in the ground next to a flower, so it stood up, the fingers twitching. 

He hung Sans’s torso from the boughs of a tree, placed one leg by a rock, another amongst a field of flowers and hummed picking up Sans skull.

He gently placed it on a rock, decorating Sans’s skull with a crown of flowers. “You’re quiet, did you pass out?”

Sans barely made a sound, Razz might not have intended to kill but his body was in so much pain from being forced into peices. His eyelights were pinpricks as he tried to process what had happened, was happening to him right now.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Razz held out the blue pulsing soul he had secured from Sans’s ribcage. It was pulsing so very fast. “I’ll keep it nice and safe. I’ve got a jar for it you see. Hmm I’ve never seperated a soul from the body at a long distance, I wonder what that’ll do? Hmmm…”

“N-no..! Razz...please…” Sans rasped his tonuge felt too big for his mouth, his mind still at a crawl. “P-please...stop...stop this…”

“Don’t worry, I love you too much to let you die.” Razz purred, petting the skull resting on the rock. He would keep Sans’s soul safe in his jar, in his inventory, so Sans would always be with him, and if he played his cards right, Sans’s pieces would stay here, forever decorating the beautiful clearing, and Edge would never,  _ ever _ have him.

Tears began to spill from his sockets as everything fully set in, he sobbed miserably. He would never get to see his brother again, not a soul knew where he was. Razz hummed, gently rubbing his thumb over the quivering blue soul in his hand. He’d keep Sans nice, and close, and safe,  _ forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans D: But hey, I bet his skull looks adorable with flowers and such all on it. Maybe some moss will grow on it from the rock, the flowers' and ivy will sprout through his skull and eyesocket- it'll look like a dia de muerto decoration!


	12. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a good old fashioned snowball fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you the pair >:D

Blue swallowed hard, wringing his hands together. “Papy?” He said softly as he came into his shared home with his brother. “Are curses real? Because- because I think i’m cursed…”

"What? Cursed? Of course not! What makes you think that?" Stretch frowned getting up off the couch immediately.

“Well...I was taking my morning walk, as I do every morning, and greeted one of the buns and they- they exploded into dust! I called the authorities and they are just as baffled as me!” Blue said wincing. That poor bunny monster!

Stretch grimaced when he heard this, he'd seen about that on the news today. But he hadn't known Blue had been near such a dangerous situation! What if he'd been dusted?! "I'm so sorry bro…" he hugged Blue close.

Blue sighed and hugged Stretch tightly. “I- I’m sure it was just...i was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I feel so terrible...they were talking right to me when it happened!”

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault bro, I'm sure it won't happen again." He gave him a squeeze.

Blue nodded, he hoped not. He knew logically it had nothing to do with him, but it had felt as if it were somehow his fault. Or that he could have done something to stop it. He wasn’t even sure what had happened!

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Stretch offered with a smile. Clearly he needed some cheering up after such a bad start to his morning.

Blue nodded eagerly grabbing a blanket and curling up next to Stretch’s spot.

"I'll make some snacks, anything you want?" Stretch asked with a smile.

“Popcorn!” Blue said, grinning back at his brother.

"Sure thing bro." Stretch nodded heading into the kitchen, he set up the microwave with a bag of popcorn and got a tray out. He made hot coco, got a plate of monster cookies they'd made with Razz's help, marshmallows, some mini candy canes and fruit cake. When the popcorn was done he poured it into a bowl and set that on the tray too, he carried the tray into the living room.

“Thanks, Papy.” Blue smiled. It wasn’t often his brother did so many things at once!

"Course bro, anything for you." Stretch smiled back setting it on the table and grabbing the remote. He turned the tv on and handed it to Blue. "Pick anything you want."

Blue hummed, flipping through the channels and stopping on a Gyftmas movie with Napstatron and Mettaton teaming up, it was the perfect holiday spectacle! Stretch did his best not to wince, he had said  _ anything. _

"Want some of your popcorn bro?" He chuckled picking up a candy cane.

“Yes, please!” Blue said, enraptured by Napstaton’s beautiful singing and Mettaton’s flawless acting. Blue happily accepted the offered treats, already feeling a little better after this morning’s horrible events.

Stretch smiled when Blue began to relax, he hoped the bunny's family was doing okay. That had to have come as a shock to them. While Blue was enjoying his popcorn the doorbell rang and he assured Blue he'd answer it so he didn't miss any of the show.

Blue nodded as Stretch told him he’d get the door, shoving popcorn into his mouth, eyelights never leaving the screen.

Stretch chuckled softly and went to the door, he opened it with a lazy grin. To find no one there, he frowned slightly and looked around to see if any monster kids had run off down the street. But he didn't see any kids anywhere, that was strange. He turned to close the door and head back in when Blue heard a loud  _ crack _ followed by a thud.

“Papy!?” Blue said standing up, popcorn forgotten and spilling onto the floor. He rushed to the front door and froze.

Stretch lay on the floor the side of his skull caved in, his eyelight had gone out on that side. He was breathing raggedly. "S-ans…"

Blue cried out in horror, eyelights shrinking to pinpricks. “PAPY!” He ran to his brother’s side, trembling, healing magic sparking from his hands, but how could he heal  _ this!? _

Stretch groaned softly But he didn't appear to be dusting, Blue's healing magic easily filling his 1 hp. But it did nothing for the nasty hole in his brother's skull.

“L-Lets get you t- to Dr. Undyne!” Blue said, tears streaming down his cheekbones, as he hastily called Undyne.

“U-Undyne, Papy’s hurt, really bad! W-we are on our way!” He said hanging up before she could reply and calling the first skeleton who could shortcut he could think of. “R-red?

"Sup Berry?" Red yawned.

“Red i need you to get over here ri-right now! Papy’s been att-attacked! He-he’s really hurt and I need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible!” Blue said, voice wavering as he wiped the tears from his sockets.

"Oh-shit, aight, I'll be right there!" Red hung up and appeared not even a minute later. He swore loudly when he saw Stretch's skull.

“I- I didn’t see who did it.” Blue said miserably, healing magic still pouring over his brother but it did nothing for his skull.

"Ok ya gotta stop so we can take'em to Dyne." Red shooed his hands away before taking hold of both brothers hands and teleporting them. A pair of burning orange eyelights watching from the window.

Dyne quickly rushed over, Fell Alphys behind her, the two working over Stretch, cartring him away, into a medical room where they could work on him, leaving Blue with Red in the waiting room where they sat down. Blue scrubbed at his sockets with the back of his hand. Why was this happening!? 

"I'm so sorry Blue...ya aight?" Obviously he wasn't but it was one of those stupid questions you had to ask.

“I...why does this keep happening?” Blue said softly.

Red frowned at this. "Why does what keep happenin?"

“E-earlier today a monster I was talking to w-was dusted out of n-no where, and now Papy is hurt.” Blue said quietly, voice cracking from emotion.

"Whoa….hey Blue, ya think...this might be on purpose?" Red asked.

Blue nodded. “Definitely… I- I think it has to do with me...that's not self centered, is it? It’s just...people keep getting hurt around me.”

"Nah...there's gotta be a reason It's happening to people around ya." He sighed. "See it in fell verses all the time."

“Really?” Blue asked with a frown. “Is someone trying to punish me?”

"Iunno...you made anyone mad lately?"

“Not that I know of.” Blue said miserably.

"He's gonna be a while in there...you wanna go for a walk? Maybe clear yer head?"

“I...okay, yeah…” Blue said with a swallow. Who could be doing this, and why!?

"C'mon, maybe you'll think a somethin." Red stood up from the chair and headed for the door.

Blue followed, taking a deep breath. Papy would be fine, wouldn’t he? He had to be!

"Hey, Stretch is okay, he wasn't dust thanks to you. At most it'll be a nasty scar, but he'll live." Red assured him as they began to walk together.

“O-okay…” Blue said thinking of Edge’s scar. Had Edge’s skull been caved in like Papy’s? Would Papy one day look mostly normal? He shuddered, walking with Red, staring at the ground.

"He can cover it up easy enough if he wants...it's just cosmetics Blue." Red told him gently.

“Y-yeah…” Blue said nodding. “I just - i - dont like him in pain…”

"Dyne won't let him be in pain Blue, she'll take good care of him." Red smiled at Blue, he glanced off to the side before gently holding Blue's hand.

“Y-yeah…” Blue said and he blushed as Red held his hand. He grinned, glancing at Red slyly.

Red smiled softly back at Blue, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I got ya...it'll be okay Berry."

Blue nodded squeezing Red’s hand back. “Thanks, Red.” He purred.

"Course." Red chuckled as he lifted Blue's hand, smirking before kissing his knuckles.

Blue blushed and grinned, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as Red kissed his knuckles. He could think of more uses for Red’s mouth~

"I know that look, what's on yer mind?" Red chuckled softly.

“Just thinking of what I want to do with that mouth of yours.” Blue purred, pulling Red forward and kissing him. Red purred kissing Blue back, this hadn't been what he'd had in mind but he'd do anything to make Blue smile again.

Red pulled away abruptly with a growl, turning to face a small alcove of trees. Putting himself between Blue and the rustling vegetation.

Magic sparked off of Blue’s fingertips as he followed Red’s gaze. “What is it?” he whispered.

"Iunno…" But he could feel the killing intent, the LOVE was strong enough to rival his own brother's. A figure stepped out of the bushes and Red stopped.

"Papyrus?"

Blue relaxed his magic, seeing that it was just Papyrus, seeing he had snowballs in his hands. Was he having a snowball fight with Sans? He looked around for the short lazy skeleton.

"If I can't have you Blue, no one can." Before either Red or Blue had time to react a snowball struck each of them in the skull. Something hard cracking their skulls open on impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yandere pair was Papyrus/Blue with a surprise pairing of cherryberry! :D


	13. Xmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Slim go shopping for some Gyftmas lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong? I mean, Tree shopping went so well!
> 
> Salt/Razz~

“These ones aren’t bright enough.” Razz shook his skull as Slim offered a tangled bundle of green and red christmas lights. “I want all the colors. It has to be special, really stand out!”

"But M'lord-"

“No buts! You’ll find me more colorful Gyftmas lights and you’ll do it now!” Razz huffed, stomping his foot.

Slim groaned and took the lights back. "But M'loooooooord! They don't have rainbow lights!"

“Well find the closest thing you can! Two lights are boring!” Razz scoffed.

"Fiiiiiine!" Slim whined more slouching as he slunk off to find more lights. "Why can't you just get purple?! He likes purple!"

“Hmm…” Razz said. “Fine, find me christmas lights  _ and _ purple lights.” Razz ordered.

"...What?" Slim blinked.

“Find me a pair of purple lights, and a pair of christmas lights.” Razz said crossing his arms.

"...Fine." Slim pouted before going off and coming back with blue and green icicle lights and purple lights.

“It's perfect!” Razz gasped, eyelights shifting to lavender stars. “Good job, Mutt.”

"Are you gonna let me help this time?" Slim huffed crossing his arms, he never got to help!

“Hmm…” Razz tapped his chin. “Are you going to be gentle? It's sensitive material we are working with here.”

"I'll be gentle!" Slim said quickly. "I'm gentle!"

“You’re clumsy and break everything.” Razz huffed. He wanted this Gyftmas perfect!

"I couldn't break him if I tried!" Slim whined.

“Better not.” Razz grumbled. Then again his Cub was durable.

"I won't!" Slim repeated following Razz to pay for the lights.

Razz hummed, paying for the lights, eager to get home and start decorating. He seldom let the mutt help, but, he supposed he was in the Gyftmas spirit.

When they were done Slim teleported them back home, just onto the porch. "Did you lock it?"

“Mm, no. He hasn’t tried to leave for years.” Razz said, opening the door.

"Yeah but didn't you leave the shackle on?" Slim reminded.

Salt was in the kitchen standing at the stove as he cooked, standing on a stool to reach. Bare except the apron wrapped around his front, a padded shackle around his ankle to keep him from going too far.

“Well of course, we were gone for a few hours.” Razz huffed, opening the door.

Salt turned when he heard them smiling at the two of them. "You're home! I missed you!" He climbed down off the stool nearly tripping over the heavy chain linked to his shackle.

“Careful, Cub.” Razz said fondly as his ‘mate’ rushed over to him. “We missed you too!” Razz kissed him gently.

Salt purred softly. "I know…" His knees were scraped from when he'd fallen earlier, but he didn't want to worry them. The shackle was to keep someone from stealing him away from his mates.

“Are you alright?” Razz said gently, cupping his face. Salt nuzzled into his hand with a purr, he couldn't ever lie to his mates. They did everything for him.

"I just scraped my knees a little, but I'm okay…"

“Okay, you know I hate to see you hurt.” Razz purred, gently caressing his cheekbone. “I have a surprise for you~”

"What is it?" Salt asked his eyelights bright.

“Show him.” Razz told Slim with a grin, gesturing towards the shopping bag. Salt looked at Slim purring softly. "Please?"

Slim smiled, pulling out the blue and green icicle lights as well as the small purple lights and Razz smirked.

“Since Mutt has been a good boy lately, I told him he could decorate you~ If he’s gentle.” Razz said squinting at his clumsy, taller brother.

"They're beautiful...for me?" Salt asked looking up a them.

“Just for you~” Razz said in delight, finger gently stroking Salt’s coronal sutures. His fingers gently grazed a scar, Salt had gotten when Razz had first brought him home. Salt hadn’t understood then that this  _ was _ home and had endangered himself quite a lot by trying to  _ leave. _ He’d gotten the scar during one of his careless attempts at leaving, before he realized how much he loved Razz back, and wanted to be here.

Salt purred leaning into his touch, nuzzling it lightly. "Thank you, you spoil me Razzi…"

“I can’t help but spoil you, I love you so much~” Razz cooed as Slim unwound the long lights.

"Should I sit down?" Salt asked, he couldn't go anywhere right now but that was okay so long as they were here.

“How do you want to do it?” Razz asked Slim with a grin. Salt stepped away from Razz for now and waited patiently for Slim to tell them, he smiled up at the much larger monster.

"Tell me so I know what to do." He purred.

“Such a good boy.” Razz cooed. Salt had improved so much since Razz had first brought him home~ 

Slim hummed in thought. “Yeah, how about, over here? Sit on the counter.” 

Razz took out a key, unlocking the shackle to prevent others from kidnapping their ‘mate’. 

"Okay." He smiled and climbed up with Slim's help. "Like this?" He sat on the edge with his hands to the side.

“Perfect.” Slim said, and he took Salt’s wrists and began to wrap the stringed lights, tying them together. Razz watched, or rather supervised, making sure his dog didn’t tie his cub up too tight.

Salt let Slim tie him up in the lights, his apron was taken so that the lights could be woven between his ribs. He wriggled and giggled softly, it tickled a little. Soon he was all bound up in pretty lights, now they only needed to plug him in.

Razz giggled, walking over observing his brother’s work as Slim plugged in the lights, green, blue, and purple shining, lighting up Salt’s naked bones.

Salt flushed as they both stood around him, smiling shyly at his mates.

Slim and Razz grinned wolfishly. "Now remember, don't unwrap until Gyftmas, mutt~”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it was actually Salt/Razz/Slim, poly yandere anyone?~


	14. Gyftmas Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans are invited to a Gyftmas celebration party! How wonderful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wholesome little Gyftmas tale!

Sans smiled, fixing the collar of his shirt. He was put effort into his outfit (for once) and wanted to look nice for the christmas party. The Swapfells were hosting, and everyone was invited and Sans hoped to see a certain edgy tall skeleton there.

“Sans, what are you doing?” Papyrus frowned at his brother when he saw him in the mirror of the bathroom.

“Getting ready for the party.” Sans said giving him finger guns. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

“The party?” Papyrus blinked.

“Yeah, the one Razz and Slim are hosting. The Gyftmas party.” Sans said. “Should be fun, we were all invited? Didn’t you get an invitation?”

“Oh... _ that _ party, we’re not going.” Papyrus said simply. “I thought you knew that?”

“Huh?” Sans blinked in surprise. “Why not? I mean, I know Razz is a little rude, but, they’re our friends!” Besides, he really wanted to see Edge.

“Sans, you know we don’t go to parties.” Papyrus said frowning at his brother.

“We don’t?” Sans blinked. “We went to Blue’s halloween party, though.” He frowned. He’d gone as Papyrus, and Papyrus had gone as him! Naturally Papyrus had gone all out with a hoodie, shorts, slippers, and Sans had wrote the word ‘papyrus’ on his forehead with red marker. 

“That was different, we’re not going to this one.” Papyrus told him firmly, he’d only allowed that because in order for their costumes to work they had to stay together the entire night. Besides, Edge hadn’t been there then. That poor excuse for a Papyrus was trying to steal his brother away, he wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen! Sans would learn, he would thank him later for protecting him.

Sans blinked owlishly. “But why not?”

“Because I said so Sans.” He crossed his arms blocking the doorway.

Sans blinked again. His brother was never so direct with him before. Because he said so? Well that wasn’t a reason, and who was the older brother here!?

“Alright, well, you can stay, but I’m going.” Sans said with a frown.

“No, you’re not going Sans.” Papyrus stepped forward grabbing Sans by the wrist.

Sans looked up at Papyrus with wide sockets. “Um, yeah I am, Paps.” He said firmly, pulling against his brother’s grip.

Papyrus’s grip grew painfully tight and his brother  _ snarled.  _ How dare Sans disobey him, he would teach him a lesson. He hadn’t wanted to use it but, he snapped a dampener around his brother’s wrist. Now he wouldn’t be able to teleport away like Papyrus knew he would try to do.

Sans stared dumbly at the dampener around his wrist as if he couldn’t quite work out what it was or what it was doing on him. “Papyrus!? What- what are you doing!?”

“You have to learn your lesson Sans, so no magic use for you.” Papyrus said matter a factly.

“My lesson!?” Sans demanded. “What- I haven’t done anything!” Sans tugged at the dampener furiously.

“You’re not allowed to leave, and now you’re not allowed to teleport either.” Papyrus continued as though he were a small child.

Sans’s shock was slowly turning into anger. “Paps, this isn’t funny! I’m not a little kid, you’re not the boss of me. Who raised who? Take it off. Now!” Sans said using his best stern big brother voice.

“And who takes care of you now?” Papyrus challenged his arms crossed over his chest. “No Sans, you’re staying home.”

Sans scowled. “No Papyrus, I’m not! Stop this! You are being ridiculous!” Sans said, raising his voice, something he never did.

Papyrus scoffed at his brother before dragging him from the bathroom up to his bedroom, throwing him in. “Perhaps you should take some time to think about this, brother.” He shut the door and locked him in. “I will see you at dinner.”

Sans yelped as he hit the floor and he stared at the door in disbelief. He stood up and ran to the door, trying to open it and frowned. How did Papyrus lock him in his own damn room!? He growled, kicking the door for good measure. What the hell was going on!? Had Papyrus lost his mind!?

And he couldn’t shortcut like this! There was the window but he was far too lazy to attempt to climb out of it. He fell back onto his mattress glaring at the ceiling. What was going on with his brother!?

After about twenty minutes, Sans realized his brother was serious and wasn’t going to let him out until dinner. Grumbling, Sans took his ball of blankets and unraveled it, tying one blanket to the other, making the knots as tight as possible. He opened the window begrudgingly and tossed his makeshift rope out and began to slowly climb down.

Papyrus was on the porch when Sans came down, he spotted his brother climbing down from the kitchen window and had come out after him. “Sans!”

Sans groaned as Papyrus saw him, scurrying down the rope faster, and running through the snow. Curse his short legs and Papyrus’s long ones!

Papyrus sighed and went after Sans. “Sans! Come back here!” He called his long stride making it easy to begin closing the distance between them.

Sans ran all the faster, as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t know what was wrong with his brother, and right now, he didn’t care! Papyrus had put a magic damper on him and locked him in a room! No way was he going to catch him!

“Sans we both know you don’t like exercising, I’m going to catch you.” Papyrus reminded him the gap steadily growing smaller until-Sans tripped over a tree root. “See Sans?” He grabbed his ankle and dragged San’s closer to himself.

Sans groaned and squirmed. “Hey! Let go!” he said as he was dragged.

“No Sans, we are going home.” He pulled Sans along by his ankle not bothering to pick him up.

Sans yelped as he was dragged, the snow cold on his back, bits of it sliding down his shirt, rocks and sticks scraping at him.

“Ow, Papyrus! Stop! Let me stand up!”

“No Sans, you need to learn.”

“Learn that you’ve lost your mind? Yeah, I already figured that one out!” Sans said, clawing at the ground to no avail.

“Quit it Sans.” Papyrus sighed at him as he tried to wriggle free, clawing the ground like a trapped animal.

“Let go!” Sans said, still clawing at the ground, but Papyrus was stronger, easily dragging him.

Papyrus paused with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Sans. “Sans…” The hand around his ankle gripped him tighter, the other hand came up to grip his foot just as firmly. Papyrus quickly twisted snapping the bone and leaving his foot at an odd angle.

Sans screamed his eyelights going out, tears pooling in his empty sockets as the pain wracked through him. Papyrus had hurt him,  _ really  _ hurt him!

“You won’t run away from me again Sans.” He finally picked his brother up, carrying him bridal style the rest of the way home. “Now I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sans, I hope you learned your lesson!


	15. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know about mistletoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, Blue/Sans!

“Do we have to?” Sans asked with a sulk as he followed his brother to the Underswap’s residence. Blue was hosting a Gyftmas party and Sans had been coerced into dressing up by Papyrus and it was already getting too tight and annoying. He tugged at his tie with a groan, he was tempted to throw it into the nearest snow bank and then dive in after it.

Blue eagerly opened the door as Papyrus knocked. “Welcome!” He said cheerfully, adjusting his green santa hat, eyeing both tale brothers.

“Hey.” Sans sighed still fussing with his tie, it wasn’t even a tie he liked! It was sensible and matched his outfit!

“Don’t you look handsome?” Blue giggled looking Sans over. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress up!”

“I was forced, someone important to me is being held hostage until I comply.” Sans deadpanned.

“That so?” Blue asked with a giggle. “Come on in.” He stepped aside.

“He’s holding my trombone until the party is over.” Sans pouted as he passed by Blue and headed inside his arms crossed.

Blue raised a single brow bone and glanced at Papyrus as if to confirm the trombone theft.

“It had to be done.” Papyrus said solemnly.

“It’s innocent!” Sans called from the living room.

“But you aren’t.” Papyrus noted. Blue shook his skull, closing the door behind them.

Sans flopped onto the couch beside Stretch and grumbled to himself about trombone thieves.

“I know, right?” Stretch sighed, looking painstricken. “Blue took my Kazoo!”

“What?! Not you too!” Sans gasped.

Stretch nodded sadly. “Ya think that’s bad?” Red asked, sitting on the other side of Stretch in a suit tugging at it. “Boss took my trumpet!”

“Geez!” Sans huffed shaking his head. “So unfair!”

“You have no right to complain.” Slim said miserably, stalking over to them, hands in his suit’s pocket. “M’lord took my tuba. It’s bigger than he is!”

“Sucks to be you guys.” Salt snickered at them, he too was dressed up.

“You didn’t get anything taken?” Stretch asked in disbelief. How did Toffee get Salt into a suit!?

“No? I don’t even play an instrument.” Salt said raising a brow bone. “Why would I have anything taken?”

“To make you wear these cruel and unusual garments.” Slim grumbled.

“...I like my suit.” Salt frowned at them, his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows but otherwise it was pristine.

The four stared at him in disbelief. “Are ya sure ya ain’t switched?” Red scoffed.

“What are you all sulking about?” Blue asked walking over.

“They don’t like their suits and their things being taken.” Salt snickered at them. “Besides, I think it _suits_ me.”

Blue groaned at the pun while the other four skeletons chuckled. “Well, I think you all look rather dashing.” 

“I think so too.” Salt agreed.

Slim blushed and glanced at Salt. He did look good in his little suit, though Slim would bet he’d look nicer with it half off. Salt caught Slim looking at him and couldn’t help but smirk a little, he winked at Slim before heading to the snack table.

Slim stood up to follow, a wolfish grin on his face. Blue grinned looking amused, his eyelights falling on Sans. Sans was still pouting about his trombone, displeased to have it taken away.

“You wanna try some of the desserts?” Blue offered Sans, seeing his pout.

“I want my trombone.” Sans grumbled.

“Hm…” Blue hummed. “Fresh out of trombones, I’m afraid.”

Sans sighed dramatically. “Fiiiiine.”

Blue giggled, walking with Sans over to the dessert table. “I made these.” Blue gestured to chocolate cupcakes with green mistletoe shaped frosting, complete with two red balls of red frosting.

“Huh...those actually look really good Blue.” Sans admitted sounding impressed, he picked one up tugging the wrapper off.

“Thank you!” Blue said, eyelights shifting to stars under Sans’s praise.

Sans took a bite and groaned softly, it was _good_ too! He chewed and swallowed smiling at Blue. “They’re great Blue!”

“I’m glad!” Blue purred, grinning wide. “I spent a lot of time working on it.” Blue admitted. He’d added _special_ ingredients too. He’d cut his hand and spilled his magic into it. Now a part of him was _inside_ Sans. He purred softly at the thought. He’d also used real mistletoe in the ingredients.

Sans finished off the cupcake and grabbed some punch to wash it down, snorting as he saw Slim corner Salt under the mistletoe. Salt flushed looking up at Slim. “Can I help you?”

Slim grinned wolfishly, pointing at the mistletoe above them. Slim was so tall, his skull nearly was bumping into it.

“Yeah, I see the plant. What about it?” Salt raised a brow bone at him.

“Is a mistletoe. Tradition is to kiss whoever you’re under it with.” Slim said his eyelights twinkling. 

Salt snorted and flushed lightly, shaking his head. “That’s a weird tradition.”

“Suppose so, but traditions tradition.” Slim said leaning down and pressing his teeth to Salt’s. Salt squeaked getting caught off guard, even though he should have expected Slim to be this forward from the beginning. But what he didn’t expect was Slim’s tongue in his mouth or to be pushed up against the wall, Salt’s skull glowed but he did kiss Slim back.

The party had come to a halt, everyone’s eyelights drawn to the two, as Stretch let out a wolf whistle and Razz facepalmed.

“Mutt! Get a room!” Razz snapped.

Salt pulled away a bit realizing they were being watched, he groaned softly in embarrassment. Sans couldn’t help but snicker at the two of them, nudging Blue. “Guess we shoulda seen that comin huh?”

Blue giggled softly, looking amused. “Guess so!”

“Yes M’lord.” Slim said devilishly before picking Salt up and carrying him off over his shoulder. Blue frowned. They’d better not gone to his room!

“S-slim! Put me down!” Salt squealed from the other room while the others laughed and another whislted.

“Hope you two locked your doors.” Sans snickered at the underswap brothers.

“Nope.” Stretch said with a chuckle and Blue groaned. 

“They had better not have picked my room!” Blue huffed shaking his skull. “Although they are adorable together.”

“It’s nauseating.” Razz scoffed.

“So are you but we’re not complaining.” Stretch huffed at him.

Sans groaned softly, come to think of it, he wasn’t feeling so good himself.

Razz scowled at Stretch narrowing his sockets. “How dare you!”

“Are you alright Sans? You’re looking kind of green.” Blue said softly.

“I-i dunno...I feel, kinda sick all of a sudden…” Sans admitted holding his middle, his magic rebeling.

“Oh no!” Blue said pressing the back of his hand to Sans’s forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

Sans whimpered softly. “M-maybe I should lay down…”

“Yeah, come with me.” Blue said gently taking his hand. “I’ll take you to my room.”

“Y-yeah...thanks Blue…” Sans murmured slowly following Blue upstairs, noting he didn’t hear any noise so Slim must have left with Salt.

Blue sighed in relief when he pushed his bedroom door open to see it empty. He helped Sans over to his bed. Sans rolled over onto his face, groaning again as he wiped his sleeve across his skull, closing his sockets.

“Thanks again Blue…”

“Of course.” Blue said, gently tucking the smaller skeleton in. “I’ll take the best care of you, Sans!”

“H-heh...I’ll be okay..shouldn’t ya go back to the party?”

“No, I want to make sure you are alright.” Blue said hovering over Sans. Not many monsters or humans knew mistletoe was poisonous. He’d put just enough in to make Sans sick, nothing more or less. And he was going to be the best nurse Sans ever had. His first order of business was to watch the patient's every move. His second order of business was to make sure the patient never left~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know mistletoe is poisonous? I didn't! Zi of course did >:D
> 
> Zion: I've read books on poisonous plants as research for an original character of mine.


	16. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Blue's favorite things about Gyftmas is exchanging the gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toffee/Blue today! Just a sweet cute little tale of gift giving in the spirit of Gyftmas. ;)

“Hurry up Papy! We still have more gifts to deliver!” Blue said nearly bouncing on his feet, dropping off Gyftmas gifts to all his neighbors. Something small and sweet for each one! Stretch groaned from behind him.

Blue loved this time of year, everyone was so happy, baking, parties, friends, family, it was amazing! Stretch wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Blue, it made him tired.

"How many we got left?" Stretch sighed.

Blue hummed glancing at the small red wagon behind him, piled with brightly wrapped gifts for all his neighbors. The gifts for his close friends were still at home, to be delivered after. “Twenty.” Blue said happily. Most of said pile of gifts were cards, knitted mittens, or candy, and he knew it would just brighten everyone’s day!

"What?! Nooooo!" Stretch whined slumping against a nearby wall. "You're going to ruin me bro!"

“It’s not that bad Papy, many of them are going to the same homes depending on how big the families are.” Blue scoffed looking amused.

" _But brooooo_!"

“Only a few more houses, Papy.” Blue chuckled.

"Fiiiiiine!" Stretch sighed getting up and following him.

Blue and Stretch walked from door to door, delivering presents to their neighbors and acquaintances. Blue felt like the people of Snowdin needed cheering up, especially around the holidays! Finally their wagon was empty and Blue glanced at Stretch with a grin.

“Want a ride?” He gestured to the wagon.

Stretch looked at the wagon, then at his brother and then the wagon again. He pouted as he sat down in the tiny wagon, his knees up against his shoulders.

Blue giggled at how ridiculous Stretch looked, but he knew how tired his brother got from even the littlest of tasks.

Blue pulled his brother along, through the snow all the way back to their home, waving to politics bunny by the Gyftmas tree as they went.

Stretch watched the other monsters as Blue tugged the wagon along behind him, if Blue hadn't been so strong Stretch wouldn't have gotten in the wagon. But he really was tired, his sockets already starting to slip closed.

“We’re home.” Blue said and he hummed, seeing a gift box on the porch. He wondered who it was from! Or who it was for.

Stretch made a sleepy noise and didn't move from his spot in the wagon, he was debating just taking a nap right here.

“Papy! Get yourself at least to the couch.” Blue said parking the wagon next to their porch.

"But bro…" Stretch yawned rubbing his sockets.

“It's too cold out here to sleep!” Blue said, hands on his hipbones.

"But I'm sleepy…" Stretch yawned but he stood up and got out of the wagon. He headed for the house pausing when he saw the box, he picked it up curiously.

“Looks like a present!” Blue said eagerly.

"Yeah, wonder what it is." He turned it trying to find a tag. "Ah, got my name on it." He hummed heading inside. "C'mon, let's see what it is."

“Oh! Does it say who it’s from?” Blue asked with excitement. He wondered who had gotten Papy a gift?

"Don't see any name on the tag, just mine. Maybe there's a card inside?" He sat on the couch and started opening it, tearing the wrapping off.

Blue watched curiously, taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat hanger as well as his brother’s discarded scarf, mittens, and jacket.

Stretch pulled the lid off laying it on the table, pulling out some tissue paper before gasping his sockets going wide.

“What is it?” Blue asked eagerly, walking over.

"Honey!" Stretch pulled out a set of jars, a purple liquid in one jar, white in another and the last held a dark colored honey. Stretch's eyelights turned to stars and he squealed, very carefully setting them on the table.

Blue grinned at his brother’s delight. Honey was his favorite condiment afterall! “Aw looks like you have a secret crush if they didn’t leave their name~”

Stretch checked the box and found a card, opening it to see what it said. He flushed and giggled a little glancing at Blue.

Blue hummed, gathering the gifts for their close friends, putting them by the door.

"I knew it!"

“What?” Blue asked, looking over his shoulder at Stretch.

"I knew he liked me Blue! Edge left it!" Stretch exclaimed.

“Really!?” Blue asked with a grin. He’d thought the edgy skeleton might have had his eyelights on his brother. He was always teasing Stretch the most afterall, and the two argued like they needed a good fuck.

"Yeah, look!" Stretch showed him the card and sure enough that was Edge's neat writing.

Blue grinned, eyelights shifting to stars. “That’s so cute! He sent you honey!”

"I know! These are really rare too!" Stretch was giddy, he put the honey away in a safe place before coming back downstairs. "I'm gonna go see him!"

He had gotten Edge a gift but had been too shy to give it to him, to be fair he was imposing, and hot.

“Are they?” Blue asked with a smile as he watched his brother go upstairs. Blue had started doing basic chores when Stretch came back down and made his announcement.

“Okay!” Blue said with a smile. “Be safe.” he teased. “Use protection!”

"B-bro!" Stretch flushed brightly. "T-that's not what I'm doing!" He whined hugging his gift to his chest.

“I know! But you never know.” Blue winked. 

"Bro! No!" Stretch huffed before disappearing out the door, nearly bumping into Toffee in his hurry.

Blue giggled softly, going back to sweeping not realizing they had a visitor.

Toffee assumed Blue had seen him and let himself in when Stretch didn't close the door. "Hey Blue." He said quietly.

“Oh!” Blue jumped and turned to smile at his friend. “I didn’t know you were here! How rude of me not to invite you in! Here come sit in the kitchen, I’ll make us tea!”

Toffee smiled a bit at Blue, following him into the kitchen. "Thanks." He sat down sighing softly.

“How are you?” Blue asked, setting the kettle on the stove.

"Ah well, lonely. Salt's at the hospital with Razz, went into labor last night." He explained. "You heard right? Razz is just about screaming from the rooftops about his babybones."

“Oh yes!” Blue beamed. “We stopped by this morning! He is the sweetest cutest tiniest babybones!” BLue gushed.

"Yeah...so I've been at home all alone." Toffee told Blue.

“That does sound lonely.” Blue said. “Well you can hang out here!”

"I would appreciate that Blue…" He set a gift on the counter. "This is for Stretch." He explained softly.

“Oh?” Blue asked curiously. It seemed Stretch was getting lots of gifts today! “That’s kind of you Toffee.”

"I wasn't sure how to wrap yours…." Toffee frowned.

“Oh?” Blue asked excited. “I’m not sure? I have yours wrapped. Do you want to exchange?”

"I would love to." Toffee smiled.

“Alright! One second, let me grab your gift!” Blue said eagerly.

"Of course Blue." Toffee chuckled softly watching him fondly as he ran off to get the gift.

Blue came back in with a beautifully wrapped box.

"It's beautiful Blue." Toffee smiled at him. "It's been lonely since Salt bonded with Razz and they found that house together." He sighed sadly.

Blue nodded empathetically. "It sounds lonely but you still have your friends! We can hangout any time Toffee! You're always welcome!"

Toffee smiled again and unwrapped his gift, looking inside the box.

Inside was a carefully knitted scarf, red like his favorite sweatshirt with gold stars. “I made it myself!” Blue said with a smile.

Toffee's eyelights grew brighter, he loved it! Carefully he pulled it out, gently stroking it's surface. "Thank you Blue!" He wrapped it around his neck and stood up.

"Now for your gift!" Toffee beamed at Blue, he had the best gift for him!

Blue smiled as Toffee put on the scarf. He looked terrific in it. Blue eagerly awaited his gift.

Toffee approached Blue with a smile, hugging him tightly. "I really do love it Blue, I can tell you worked very hard on it."

“I’m glad!” Blue said hugging him back.

"I didn't know how to wrap your gift for you, it's not really something you can wrap. Can you summon an attack for me please?" He stepped back a tad.

“An attack?” Blue blinked. “Okay?” He summoned a bone construct.

"Thank you Blue, I appreciate it." He smiled at Blue fondly. "Close your sockets?"

Blue eagerly closed his sockets, wondering what his gift was and why Toffee needed a bone construct.

"I wanted to give you the best gift that I could, that no one else would ever be able to give or replace." Toffee came closer, smiling down at Blue.

"Blue...I give you my LOVE." Toffee told him, cupping his cheekbone gently. "With my love, you'll be stronger, and with my spirit, you'll never be alone."

Unbeknownst to Blue, Toffee had summoned his soul and as he spoke those last words he stepped forward hugging Blue again. His soul pierced by the bone construct.

Blue felt small somethings falling on him, and opened his eyelights staring in horror as Toffee dusted around and over him. 

“W-w-what- I-” Blue said in horror.

"They say to spread our dust over the thing we love most, don't they?" Toffee whispered as Blue was left with a dusty scarf and sweater, his LOVE sky rocketing. 

Blue covered his mouth in horror trembling, feeling the rush of power and LOVE. “no, no, no, no….” 

As he stood there he could see Toffee, a spectral version of him just at his shoulder. Toffee lay his skull against Blue's.

"Now we'll never be apart again, and with my LOVE...you'll be strong enough to face any foe."

Blue swallowed hard, staring in disbelief. Not only had he technically killed Toffee, but now - now he was being haunted by him? He was right there,  _ wasn’t he? _

Blue burst into tears, weeping for Toffee, for himself, for the sheer amount of LOVE coursing through him. When Stretch came back a few hours later he found his little brother covered in dust and laughing, talking to Toffee, but Stretch didn’t see anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Toffee, ever the romantic!


	17. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joyful game night between skeletons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus/Salt

Papyrus pulled a handful of board games off of the shelf glancing at his lazy brother who was lying half on the couch, half off. “Sans. The others will be over for game night soon, don’t you want to help me prepare?”

"Like what?" Sans yawned widely glancing over at his brother.

“Take the drinks from the fridge and put them on the table, prepare snacks, or at least set out the snacks I've prepared, or get dressed in something that isn’t stained in ketchup.” Papyrus listed. “Or pick up your sock.”

"Aw but the sock is part of the decore!" Sans gasped.

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded, adding a deck of cards and a chess set to the increasing number of games. “It is not! It’s filthy!”

"Fiiiiine, I'll put the snacks out." Sans sighed. "But only if the sock stays!"

Papyrus narrowed his sockets considering. He sighed. “Very well.” That didn’t mean Papyrus couldn’t remove the vile thing.

"If it leaves I'll just get more socks." Sans said as he teleported to the kitchen.

Papyrus pinched above his nasal passage, asking the angel for strength. That sock was going to be the death of him, he just knew it!

Sans teleported back and set the snacks down where Papyrus wanted them. "Here Paps, they look very tasteful."

“Thanks- NO PUNS!” Papyrus said socket twitching once he realized the pun.

"Dunno what you're talkin about bro." Sans grinned teleporting to the kitchen again, then back with the drinks.

Papyrus squinted before carrying the games to a table, setting them up neatly. 

"Water you givin' me that look for bro?" Sans asked seriously.

“Just trying to figure out if you are up to something!” Papyrus said.

"Me? Up to somethin'? Too much effort."

“Hmm….” Papyrus wasn’t so sure. Still, he let it go, making sure everything was all set for tonight’s game night.

Before they knew it guests were arriving and they had a full house of skeletons, everyone was snacking and chatting happily.

Papyrus walked around making sure everyone was having a good time and had what they needed. Most of the Sanses were punning horribly, and most of the Papyruses debating puzzles.

But it was nearly time to begin playing the games Papyrus had set out for everyone! He even had a special game planned that he couldn't wait to play.

“Alright everyone, gather round.” Papyrus said with a smile. “I have handpicked a number of festivities for tonight!

All of their friends turned to face him listening intently, excited to see what Papyrus had in store for the night.

“We have jenga, uno, monopoly, cards against humanity-

“That one’s my favorite.” Sans butted in.

“Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, Clue, and more!” Papyrus continued.

A few of the others snorted at Sans, but listened to Papyrus.

"How we gonna pick?" Red asked crunching noisily on chips.

“Seven minutes in heaven sounds interesting.” Slim said with a smirk.

“We’ll draw from a hat.” Papyrus said.

"Sounds like fun!" Toffee said with a smile. "Who picks first?"

Papyrus hummed in thought. “The youngest?”

“Why the youngest? Who even is the youngest!?” Sans scoffed.

"Razz." Slim grinned wide.

Razz huffed, cheekbones flushing a light lavender as he puffed them out. “I- I am not. Surely Edge and I are the same age!?”

“I'm older.” Edge confirmed.

"You're the youngest little bro." Slim snickered.

Razz crossed his arms. “That can’t be right!? Blue!?” Razz stared at his closest alternate. 

“I’m 131.” Blue said with a grin, knowing full well Razz was only 130. “You’re practically still in stripes~”

“I am not!” Razz hissed. “You’re only a year older than me asshole!”

"Now now you two! Don't fight! We're here to have fun!" Toffee scolded

“Sorry, Toffee.” Blue said not looking sorry in the least and Razz scoffed grumbling. At least he got to pick first. He reached into the hat, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

“Seven minutes in heaven.” He read.

A few of the others snickered at this or made glances at who they wanted to go into the closet with.

"So who's going in?" Blue asked with a smirk.

“Well, Razz, you pick someone and they’ll spin a bottle.” Papyrus instructed. “Whoever the bottle lands on will be their partner and we lock them in the closet for seven minutes.”

Razz hummed looking at the skeletons before him. “Salt!”

Salt looked over at Razz as if he'd betrayed him and huffed. "Fine." He scooted off the couch and spun the bottle, looking away as he waited for it to stop on someone.

It stopped on Papyrus, who blushed a light orange and the other skeletons began to cat call.

Salt flushed brightly and didn't meet his gaze, but shuffled over to the closet before they could start calling him a coward or something.

Papyrus followed him into the closet where the door was promptly locked behind them, Papyrus having to hunch over in the small space.

Even with his smaller size it was still a tight fit since Papyrus was so tall. "So….uh…"

Papyrus blushed brighter, tugging at his scarf nervously. “Well… how about...we pull a prank on them? Sans has an entrance to his ‘secret’ lab in the back of the closet, we could disappear on them and leave them baffled.” Papyrus suggested.

Salt hummed softly still blushing. "Uh...I think Sand would out us the first chance he got." He pointed out.

“That’s true.” Papyrus said rubbing the back of his skull. “So… what would you like to do?”

"I...I dunno? Never played before…" Salt admitted.

“We-well… usually uh, they um kiss or- or hug…?” Papyrus said blushing again.

"O-oh…." Salt blushed even brighter.

“I guess we better play by the rules.” Papyrus said coming closer.

"T-the rules?" Salt stammered as Papyrus was suddenly in his already small bubble.

“Of the game.” Papyrus said patiently. “I must confess… I’ve loved you for some time.”

"W-what?" Salt's sockets went wide, Papyrus, loved him?

“I’ve waited so long for us to be together.” Papyrus admitted pressing even closer, cornering the small monster into the back of the closet.

Salt was starting to feel claustrophobic and pressed both hands against Papyrus's chestplate. "U-uh Papyrus I uh…"

“I’m so glad you feel the same.” Papyrus said, eyelights hazy as he pressed Salt against the wall. “We should bond.”

Salt squirmed looking up at Papyrus in shock, he wanted to bond?! His mouth felt dry and his voice got caught in his throat.

Papyrus didn’t wait for any kind of response before summoning Salt’s soul forward, the black pock marked soul taken from it’s home suddenly. He hummed, summoning his own soul, the orange soul pulsed, small orange like vines slithering from Papyrus’s soul, wrapping around Salt’s, squeezing sharply.

Salt choked his eyelights flickering from the pain overtaking his soul, he could feel the  _ possessive _ magic trying to overtake his own. He struggled to get away from Papyrus his body pinned tightly between the larger and the wall.

"P-pap-"

“I know, this is so exciting, isn’t it?” Papyrus said, his eyelights shaped like orange hearts as his soul forced itself onto Salt’s, bonding without its permission.

Salt dug his fingers into Papyrus's chest, his sockets watering and spilling over in seconds as he collapsed from the forced bond. His soul cracked and shaking but unable to break with Papyrus's strong magic holding it together.

“There, isn’t that better?” Papyrus purred. “Now we’ll have more than seven moments of heaven. Now we have _ forever _ .”

Their seven minutes was up and the door opened behind Papyrus, the rest of their friends looking in to see him over Salt.

“Ooh!” Red teased not realizing anything was amiss. “Things get hot an’ heavy in there!?"

Salt of course had no response as Papyrus cradled his small body against his chest, entirely limp.

“He’s a little tired.” Papyrus cooed.

"Oh, do you have somewhere he can rest Papyrus?" Toffee requested giving his brother a concerned look.

“Of course. I’ll bring him to my bedroom, Sans isn't fit for mortal beings.” Papyrus said and Sans huffed.

"Thank you Papyrus, we appreciate it." Toffee smiled at their friend.

“Of course.” Papyrus said carrying Salt up this room. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take the best care of you.” Papyrus purred, laying Salt on his bed.

Salt whimpered quietly but gave no and answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not how you play seven minutes in heaven, Papyrus.


	18. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet romantic dinner between two skeletons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge/Salt

Edge had been preparing for this day for weeks, painstakingly working to make this dinner absolutely perfect. There was so much food prep, rare ingredients to acquire. But it would all be worth it in the end when he could finally see the look on his face at dinner, it was hard keeping it a secret too!

Several times he'd nearly slipped up and his plans of a perfect romantic dinner had almost been ruined. He was just so excited that he couldn't help but want to tell him.

He knew his mate would love it, even if it went to shambles, but still, Edge wanted to impress. He bought the freshest, finest ingredients, cooking from scratch in the kitchen, feeling jittery as all his hard work would soon be paid off.

Salt was waiting for Edge in the dining room, he had no idea what he was planning tonight. Edge hadn't told him anything other than it was a surprise. The room was dimly lit by candles, purple rose petals scattered about the room as the wonderful smell of food cooking filled the air.

“Almost ready.” Edge called from the kitchen, assuring his mate that he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

Edge received a grunt from the other room, an answer meaning that he had heard Edge. Edge placed the carefully crafted dish into the oven, pacing nervously in front of it. He hoped Salt liked it.

He could hear him shifting around in the other room as he waited, but he'd been very well behaved.

Edge perhaps would reward him with some hot sauce. It would compliment the meal, and his mate loved it.

There was more shifting and a low whine from the dining room.

“It’s almost done, love.” Edge chuckled. So impatient.

A huff followed by another whine was the answer he got, but to be fair his mate had been waiting for hours now.

Edge went to the table, lighting a few more candles, spreading more petals, making sure everything was perfect while he waited for the meal to finish cooking. He was, perhaps, a bit of a romantic at heart.

Salt huffed at Edge as he went about lighting more candles as if it needed more.

Edge chuckled. “You like it~” He purred.

He really didn't, the flames made him nervous.

Edge finished setting up before retreating back to the kitchen. The food was just about done, and he got their plates ready.

The timer went off signifying that his creation was ready, he couldn't wait to see Salt's face when he saw it. Let alone when he tasted it.

Edge carefully took out the honey garlic chicken, roasted to perfection. He placed Salt’s on a plate, giving a healthy portion of asparagus and roasted garlic potatoes to complete the meal, placing a small mint leaf to add to the culinary perfection.

Salt of course was waiting for him in his chair where Edge has told him to sit, he looked up at Edge as he brought in the platter holding the steaming chicken. The mouth watering smell growing stronger as he placed it down, he musn't forget the drinks!

Edge quickly ran back into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water, wine, and Salt’s hot sauce and some sriracha for himself.

He brought the drinks and set them on the table before sitting across from Salt with a smile. Perfect!

“Here, let me cut that for you.” Edge said knowing full well how much Salt hated silverware. He delicately cut the roasted chicken.

Salt huffed as he watched Edge cut the chicken on his plate up.

“Impatient.” Edge teased with a smile. He picked up Salt’s fork, stabbing a piece of chicken before humming in thought. He supposed he ought to take the gag out so Salt could eat. He stood up and slowly removed the gag (Salt did like to bite) before bringing the fork up to his mouth.

"Edge untie me!" Salt hissed angrily.

“You’re adorable.” Edge said pinching his cheekbone. “Eat up~”

Salt growled trying to bite the hand pinching his cheek.

Edge withdrew his hand. “No biting! We’ve talked about this!”

"Then let me go!" Salt struggled against the heavy chains keeping him tied to the chair which was bolted to the floor to keep him from tipping over.

“Don’t be silly, you haven’t even taken a bite of food yet.” Edge said, unbothered by Salt’s protests. 

"I'm not hungry! Untie me!" Salt snarled, his tail was even strapped down from the times he hit Edge with it.

“That can’t be true, you haven’t eaten all day.” Edge said, ignoring his demands.

"I don't want your food! I want to go home! They're going to find out you know! Then they'll dust you!" Salt warned Edge like he had for the past two months.

“Don’t you worry. I know the others don't understand how much we love each other, but you’ll see, they’ll accept it eventually.” Edge crooned, trying to spoon feed Salt again.

"Stop it!" Salt tried to turn his head away but Edge was faster and he found his mouth being stuffed with chicken. He glared up at Edge, he'd come to visit Edge two months ago. Only to be kidnapped and hidden away from his mates and brother.

Edge sighed shaking his skull. “Don’t worry love, soon, everyone will see that we belong together.” Edge said either ignoring or oblivious to Salt’s words.

Salt was tempted to spit the food out but he didn't want more punishment from Edge. He begrudgingly chewed and swallowed.

“Good boy.” Edge purred, gently stroking Salt’s cheekbone.

"I hate you…" Salt growled after swallowing.

“I love you too~” Edge purred.

Salt snarled at Edge his teeth bared, he snapped at his hand again. Edge sighed, giving Salt a withering look. 

“Calm down.” Edge said sternly.

"No! Let me go damn it!" Salt spat.

“Salt, stop this nonsense.” Edge scoffed. 

“Besides, if you even tried to leave you’d come running back for my excellent cooking.”

"As if!" Salt scoffed at him.

Edge sneered, a dark look over taking his features. “You haven’t realized how addicting my food is, have you? Well, I have been keeping you well fed.”

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't come back here for anything! Let alone food!" Salt growled.

“You’d crave it after a few days. After all the dust I’ve been sprinkling in your meals.” Edge said with a smirk.

Salt's sockets went wide and his eyelights shrank. "W-what?!" His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“I figured you’d notice after the first try but you had no reaction. I've been putting dust in your food for about two weeks.” Edge hummed. “Not much though, just a little, just a sprinkle here or there.”

Salt shivered at this, he'd never wanted to go back to that again after he'd bonded. Not when he had so much to lose. Tears filled his sockets as dread settled into his soul. It was then he realized, it had been two weeks since he had last felt his mates through his bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little... _bone_ chilling, don't you think?


	19. Gyftmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim needs to deliver some Gyftmas cards before it's too late!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge/Slim today! What is that rare pair even called?

“Mutt! Get up!” Razz huffed, arms crossed glaring down at his taller brother who was napping on the couch. “You need to fill out those Gyftmas cards!”

Slim cracked a single socket open to look at his little brother, yawning before stretching-and grabbing Razz before snuggling with him on the couch.

"Nah…"

Razz huffed, puffing his cheekbones out. “L-Let go! Unhand me you fiend!” He squawked.

"Mm...nah." He cuddled his brother closer, nuzzling him with a sleepy purr.

Razz huffed halfheartedly squirming. When that yielded no release, he sighed in defeat, resting against his brother with a small yawn.

"Why don't you nap with me?" Slim purred. "You used to do that all the time."

“Papy! I’m too old for naps!” Razz pouted, crossing his arms. “B-besides i’m not tired!” Despite Razz’s words, he snuggled down against his big brother.

"You're never too old for naps." Slim said seriously. "Besides, the queen never gives you any rest. Why not take a break while you're off for Gyftmas?"

“Because there are so many more productive things I could be doing!” Razz said with another yawn. “I could clean the house.” Razz gestured to their immaculate living room. “I could bake, I could send out Gyftmas cards, I could set more traps and puzzles…” Razz yawned again. “Napping just wastes valuable time off…” Razz’s fingers wrapped around Slim’s turtleneck as he purred lowly.

"But think about how rested you'll feel afterwards...all the efficient work you could do with a good nap." Slim encouraged wrapping his blanket around the both of them.

Razz hummed in thought, well, Slim made a valid point. “I suppose I could rest my sockets, just for a couple of minutes.” Razz said, sockets closing as he snuggled under the blanket with his brother.

"Just a few minutes." Slim repeated knowing damn well it would be longer. But Razz needed it, he snuggled his baby brother purring softly.

***

Razz woke up hours later, feeling refreshed, warm, safe, and happy. He yawned, nuzzling against his brother’s warm turtleneck.

But his brother had been replaced with a pillow wearing his turtleneck, a note left on the pillow for him. He was swaddled up in the blanket and in his own bed.

Razz huffed some at being abandoned. How dare Slim not wait until he woke up! Still it was nice that Slim at least brought him to his own bed. He was surprised he hadn’t woken up, he must have been more tired than he thought. He sat up, looking at the note.

'Gone to deliver gifts and cards, enjoy your nap bro.' Love Papyrus

Razz huffed, and smiled some. Well, at least that lazy bones was finally getting to work! Razz got out of bed, heading to the kitchen to finish his own gifts and cards, lest his brother finish first!

***

Slim only had one last card to deliver, and that was to Red and Edge. He knocked on their door and waited, he wondered if Edge had time off like Razz did this time of year. Or did he have to work for the king still?

Edge answered the door looking surprised. "Slim, how nice. I wasn't expecting guests, come in."

"Heya Edge." He chuckled coming into the house. "I'm just delivering cards and stuff for my bro so he could rest." He explained.

"Oh? That's thoughtful of you." Edge said closing the door behind Slim. "Red could learn a thing or two."

"Heh...I don't normally do this kinda thing." Slim admitted and he actually felt pretty tired, he yawned widely. "Anyway, here's your card." He held out a sealed envelope to Edge.

Edge took the card his fingers lingering on Slim's for a moment. Slim didn't seem to care rubbing at his sockets.

"Think imma go home and take a nap."

"Yes, you should get your rest." Edge said looking at the envelope. "Thank you, for the card."

"Course Edge, hope ya have a good holiday." Slim chuckled.

"You too. Merry Gyftmas." Edge smiled.

"Merry Gyftmas." Slim smiled back before opening the door.

Edge watched him leave before looking at the card curiously. He walked upstairs before opening his closet door. Inside was a small collection of things Slim had touched or dropped. Cigarette butts, cans of soda this was at the bottom of the shrine, the further up the more personal items. Things Edge had stolen, a shirt, a winter glove, his cologne. On top were things Slim had given Edge, a Gyftmas card for each year paced carefully, though some were worn with the many times Edge had read it and ran his fingers over the words.

Next to the shrine, a tv screen of Slim’s room, and the shower. He watched, expectantly. It was a favorite past time of his to watch Slim sleep.

In about fifteen minutes Slim showed up and flopped gracelessly onto his bed, snoring the moment he hit the bed.

Edge stared intensely, watching the other sleep. Slim tended to fall asleep fast and hard after putting in effort into something. Edge knew from experience he was a sound sleeper, on days Slim passed out before he hit the bed, Edge could easily climb in through his window and take pictures. He had an album full of them.

This seemed to be one of those days, Slim was snoring loud enough to rattle the window by his bed.

Edge smirked and picked up his camera, sliding it into his inventory before leaving his home. He made his way to the Swapfell brother’s home, climbing the tree he’d climbed countless times before, the one by Slim’s window. He gracefully jumped across, and landed silently on the roof, before slowly sliding open Slim’s window with practiced ease. His red eyelights illuminated the dark room as Slim snored like a bulldozer. 

Edge crept inside, before standing over the other, staring intensely.

Slim didn’t move an inch save for his steadily rising and falling chest, unaware he had a vistor.

Edge took out his camera, taking a picture of Slim’s sleeping face, admiring how calm and peaceful Slim looked when he slept. Slim as usual, didn’t so much as flinch at the flash of light. Edge paused, watching as Slim snored, his golden tooth catching his socket. Wouldn’t Slim be more…  _ symmetrical _ with two golden teeth? And that way Edge could keep a piece of Slim with him?

But how to extract the tooth without waking the sleeping skeleton? Part of him desired the golden tooth as well, but he needed some of his canines he supposed. And a real one would be more valuable anyways.

It’d be a piece of Slim that Edge could carry with himself always, what a wonderful thought. He looked around Slim’s room, debating how best to take the tooth without getting caught. His eyelights fell back on Slim and carefully,  _ carefully _ he reached into his inventory. Sure enough, a single syringe and vile of Slim’s old habit was in there. Perfect. Persistence. Slim likely wouldn’t remember what happened once it wore off, if Edge used the whole thing that is. And it wasn’t like Razz would listen to Slim’s rambles while fucked up.

Slim had been addicted for a long time Edge knew, he had kicked it finally a few years ago. But it seemed Slim, like a smoker who quit, always had an emergency pack. Lucky for Edge. Edge loaded the vile into the syringe, summoning Slim’s soul from his ribcage. The forceful summon was enough to wake Slim, but Edge moved quickly, piercing his soul with the needle and emptying the drug.

Slim was about to speak when Edge plunged the syringe in and the drug flooded into his soul, he moaned and slumped back onto the bed his eyelights burning green.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Edge crooned. He dug through his own inventory, pulling out a pair of pliers. “Just relax~”

“Edge...whatchu doin here…?” Slim slurred, after nearly two years of being clean that much of his old habit was bogging down his mind something awful.

“Came to pay you a visit.” Edge said, opening the pliers. He moved quickly, while Slim was still confused and slow. If Razz’s stories were anything to go by, Slim would be amped up and Edge didn’t want his fingers near Slim’s mouth when that happened. He clasped the pliers onto Slim’s opposite canine, giving a hard pull, trying not to break the tooth, he wanted it whole.

Slim pushed at Edge the moment the pliers closed on his other remaining canine. “HEY!”

Edge pushed Slim back, ripping the tooth out. He made a pleased noise seeing it didn’t crack or dust. Perfect!

Slim yelled and held his face where his tooth had once been, marrow dripping all over his hand and down his face.

Edge quickly left, before Slim could retaliate. He was sure the next day Slim wouldn’t remember what would happen, and would assume he’d lost his tooth doing something stupid during his ‘drug binge’. 

And now he had the closest thing to having Slim himself, but he’d have all of Slim one day. Even if he had to do it like this, piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that haven't read our other stuff, Persistence is a drug our Slim used to be addicted to that according to Razz makes his dog want to fight and fuck. Being clean, that much would surely put the poor bean in a haze. I wonder how much Edge will take before someone realizes what's going on?~


	20. Holiday Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is running a holiday play and the actors need to play their parts perfectly, okay!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz/Red with some light kustard!

Red’s fist smashed his alarm clock as it blared loudly next to him. He gave a low growl before groaning, pulling the covers back over his skull, intending to go the fuck back to sleep. 

Only for his phone to start ringing right afterwards, loudly at that. It was the most annoying ringtone he could find, for the most annoying Sans he’d ever met. Who hadn’t left him alone for weeks now. Red regretted ever letting his mate talk him into helping Razz with his stupid Gyftmas play. He was still deciding if it was worth the reward or not, and when he looked over at his now waking up mate. Maybe it was worth it, after all. He only had to suffer Razz for a few weeks while his mate had to wear what Red wanted to bed, for a month.

It was a fair trade off, he supposed. Still, he didn’t want to get up yet. “What?” Red answered his phone gruffly.

“You’re late!” Razz informed him grumpily.

“Zat so?” Red glanced at the alarm clock. 7 Am. “Maybe yer rehearsal is too damn early.”

“Get up!” Razz snapped impatiently.

“Yes, your highness.” Red grumbled sitting up. “I’ll be there in 10.”

“You better be!” The phone went dead and his mate chuckled sleepily.

“Ugh, he’s such an ass. Why ya makin’ me do this again?” Red whined, glaring at Sans.

“Because you’re making me wear this getup.” Sans motioned to his bed clothes. “And I owe Slim a favor.”

“Mm.” Red eyed the school girl outfit Sans was in, complete with stockings, mini skirt, and a too tight blouse, and Sans had so graciously kept his ecto summoned throughout the night. “I suppose.” Red stood up stretching with a sigh.

“Ya got ten minutes, right?” Sans winked at Red.

Red grinned wide. “Ya bet I do~”

***

Fiffteen minutes later Red finally showed up at the theater Razz had been renting for his play.

“You’re late!” Razz stomped his foot.

“Needed to take care of some mornin’ wood.” Red flashed him a grin.

Razz flushed and scowled at Red. “Nevermind that! We have things to do!” Razz reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Red sighed, glaring at the stage as if it had personally offended him.

And the next few hours with Razz were nothing short of hell for Red, as per usual. Nothing was good enough, he had to wear an itchy costume that Razz insisted was his uniform and he just wanted to go home. But Razz never let him go home on time, let alone early.   
  
Razz was currently very uncomfortably close to Red with his clipboard. “We’re never going to get this straight if you don’t try harder!”   
  
Red scowled, scratching underneath his itchy costume. Curse Asgore for wearing such a ridiculous outfit in his earlier santa days, and curse Gyftmas, this was torture!

“I’m doin’ my best!”

“Well you need to do better! We only have a few more days Red!” Razz growled at him getting up in his face now.

Red growled back. “I think I did jus’ fine. Yer a perfectionist!”

“Well excuse me if I want this to be presentable!” Razz backed Red into a corner, why did his mate have to be so difficult?! Sans was spoiling him too much, Razz was sure of it!

Red scowled, clenching and unclenching his fists. “It’s fine! Ya worry too much!”

'It is not!" Razz grabbed Red by his upper arm and hauled him across the room towards the stairs.

“Ow- hey!” Red squawked. “Don’t get handsy with me!” He growled. He wasn’t about to get man handled by Razz of all people!

'"Be quiet! I've had It with you and your behavior! Sans might be spoiling you but in not having it!" He dragged Red up the stairs.

Red blinked in surprise at the scolding before scowling. If Sans wanted to spoil Red, that was Sans’s prerogative, and he didn’t know what that had to do with Razz!? “Let go!” Red barked. 

"No! You're going to think about your actions and how you speak to me!" Razz snarled grabbing a rope from the catwalk above the stage before lashing Red to one of the beams. But not before removing his costume, and ensuring Red was facing the beam his arms wrapped around it.

“What the hell!” Red snarled, struggling against the beam blushing from being bared. He knew Razz was a control freak, and a terror but he expected to get screamed at in a room and lectured some more, not tied to a beam stripped! He couldn’t shortcut when touching the beam, or he’d take it with him likely destroying not only this property or wherever he teleported to, too.

"You need to learn your lesson Red!" Razz growled at him. "I love you but this needs to stop! The only way I know to get through to you is by punishing you, and you're not allowed to see Sans anymore! He's a bad influence!"

“Wait,  _ What _ !?” Red demanded completely caught off guard by more than one of Razz’s statements. Razz loved him!? Not allowed to see Sans? Did Razz think he and Red were together!? Because they were not in any way, shape, or form together. 

“Let me go right now! I don’t want part of your weird BDSM bullshit.” Red said. Now that kind of weird bullshit with Sans, that was another matter, he wanted that entirely.

"You'll learn not to speak to me that way, and you'll learn quickly." He couldn't see it but Razz had summoned his whip, bringing it down on Red's exposed back with a crack.

Red’s eyelights went out and he cried out in shock as well as pain. What the fuck did that asshole just hit him with!? It  _ hurt. _ A lot!

"This hurts me more than it hurts you Red, but you forced my hand." Razz struck both his shoulders and spine.

"The hell it does!" Red snapped before the whip came down. This time Red screamed the whip setting every nerve on fire. He squirmed against the rope but he was restrained perfectly much to Red's growing horror. Razz was once captain of the Queen's guard. He knew how to keep a monster captive and how to wield all sorts of terrible instruments. A prickle of fear grew in Red's soul as he swallowed trying to handle the pain.

"You wound me Red, I hate doing this to you but you need to learn your lesson. And I'm not going to let Sans continue to spoil you." Razz continued before landing three quick, hard strikes to his back.

Red screamed, his claws scratching at the wooden beam as he felt marrow begin to trickle from his bones.  _ Fuck, fuck! _ He couldn’t take much more of this! Clearly Razz had lost his damn mind, maybe it would be best to play along!?

No, he wasn’t a fucking pussy! He wasn’t going to give in to Razz’s strange delusions that he had control over  _ anything _ Red did, especially not Sans.

"Have you learned your lesson Red?" Razz asked as he watched Red, his marrow was so pretty against his marred bones.

Red growled lowly eyelights burning back on. He should say yes. He should play along. It was a fucking shame he wasn’t good at doing what he should do. “J-just let me go!”

"Not until I know you've learned your lesson." The whip came down four more times. Singing as it cracked against his bones, the sounds of it and Red's screams a beautiful melody.

“F-fuck! I’m sorry! Stop! Just stop!” Red grit his teeth, his resolve breaking, sockets filled with unshed tears. He wasn’t, but he wasn’t above playing dirty to make the pain stop.

"Well? Are you really? Then tell me Red, what are you going to do if I untie you?" He stepped up behind Red, pressing into him. Pinning his body between his own and the beam, the added pressure to his fresh wounds painful.

Red whimpered from the pain, twin trails of tears slowly trickling down his cheekbones. “I’ll behave… please...hurts…”

"Good boy." Razz cooed stroking his cheekbone. "I forgive you." He kissed the top of his skull. "I just need to inform Sans you will no longer be allowed near him."

Red shuddered at that and narrowed his sockets. He didn’t want Razz to hurt Sans, too! 

"I'll be back Red, you behave yourself while I'm gone." He kissed a marrow streaked shoulder and stepped back. "You can think about this lesson while I'm gone."

“Y-yer gonna leave me here!?” Red said, hating the tremble that went through him. He’d been hoping Razz would let him go and he could teleport straight home!

"I'll be right back Red, calm down." Razz chuckled. "I'm just going to pay Sans a visit."

Red bit back a growl. His back  _ hurt _ and he didn’t want to be tied to this damn beam vulnerable, bleeding, naked, and in pain. When he got free he was going to shove Razz’s sternum up his pelvis! Better yet he was gonna fuckin’ kill him! Besides he didn’t want this crazy asshole anywhere near Sans!

"Be good now Red." Razz headed down the stairs, leaving Red all alone. Knowing his magic was useless, it would fizzle out in moments even if he got it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everything turns out perfectly _fine_!
> 
> Chaos: tho it is now my own personal head canon that Razz either kills Sans or tells Sans Red is breaking up with him, and Razz hides in the underground (as they're on the surface) taking Red with him. Hmmm maybe he'd escape eventually...oh now i have story ideas!~


	21. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy drabble of two dorks in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toffee/Red

Red raised a single brow bone as his brother paced around the Gyftmas tree with a ruler, making sure everything was damn symmetrical and ‘perfect length wise’ whatever the fuck that meant. Red personally thought it meant Edge needed a therapist.

“Yer blockin’ the tv.” Red complained.

There was a knock on the door before a card was slipped under the door.

Red groaned and got up, picking up the card, as Edge was too busy having an episode over the tree.

The card was blank on front, but the writing inside was neat and tidy.

"Dear Cherryblossom, I have set up a series of surprises for you. Please follow the instructions I have written for you."

Love Toffee.

Red tilted his skull with a smile. What was Toffee up to? This sounded fun. He looked to the first instruction.

The first one told him to go to his favorite spot down the road.

Red smiled, putting on his coat as it was cold out. “Be back in a bit bro, gonna meet with Tof!”

"Yes, have fun." He waved him off and kept fussing over his tree.

“Boss. The trees fine. Take a break will ya?” Red chuckled.

"Now it is!" Edge scoffed as he adjusted the tree into the perfect spot and then trimmed a few branches.

Red shook his skull, before leaving, going to his favorite spot, by a small pond underneath a willow tree. 

Next to his favorite spot was a box with his name on it, decorated for Gyftmas.

Red smiled, a warm pulse going through his soul. Toffee was such a dork sometimes, but a romantic dork. He loved him so much. He opened the box.

Inside was a smaller box with a note, probably the next surprise. Inside the box was a pendant necklace, half pink and half red.

Red smiled picking the pendant up, sharp fingers gently running over the pendant, their soul colors. Toffee always tried to make the gifts he did get Red special ones, he didn’t give them often.

Red put the pendant on, a soft purr starting in the back of his throat. It fit perfectly and rested gently over his ribcage.

Now he just needed to follow the note to the next surprise, what else could Toffee possibly have in store for him?

Red looked down at the note curiously.

“I’m so happy you found your first surprise, next go to where we had our first date.”

Red smiled warmly. How could he forget? He’d dragged Toffee to Muffet’s of all places, it had the best sweet shit and Red knew he had a sweet tooth!

Red took a shortcut to Muffet’s cafe, looking around the busy restaurant. The booths were full of customers and several Muffets from separate universes were moving behind the counter, many arms gathering orders and making drinks.

On the very end of the counter was a small well wrapped box, with the name Red written on the side.

Red blushed and smiled pleased. Toffee really was going all out on these surprises! He walked over picking up the box curiously, giving it a little shake.

Something heavier than a necklace rattled around but it didn’t sound or feel breakable. Red hummed, gently opening the box and peeking inside with excitement.

Inside was a bottle of spiked mustard with another note tied on with a bow.   
  
“Make it last Cherryblossom, this is a treat.” It said on the front of the note.

Red’s eyelights turned to stars at the sight. He only allowed himself this treat on rare occasions, knowing Toffee (and his brother) weren’t very fond of his drinking habits. He held the bottle close with a greedy purr.

Now to see if this was his last surprise or not, the inside of the note had another instruction for Red to follow.   
  
“Next is our favorite place to visit together.”

Red hummed, well, that was easy. They both loved to climb atop Mount Ebott and look at the stars together.

They’d always make the walk, rather then Red teleporting, enjoying spending time together, even if Red secretly hated the incline and exercise, it was always worth the trip. But since he was following clues, he was sure it was alright to take a shortcut.

Red shortcut to the top of Mount Ebott staring at the city below and looking up at the vast blue sky. It really was an amazing sight. Even better at night.

As expected yet another small neatly wrapped box was waiting for him, at the spot where Red liked to set up his telescope on stargazing trips.

Red smiled fondly, soul pulsing warmly and with excitement. What could be in this one? He picked up the box eagerly opening it.

This time the item was wrapped in tissue paper, and inside the paper was a new set of tools for Red that had needed replaced soon. Each had his initials carved into the handle.

Red grinned looking over the new tools. He was really being spoiled today! He wondered what all these surprises were for? It wasn’t their anniversary, but he appreciated the gifts and surprises all the same. He looked at the note.

“Now for your last and final surprise, I want you to go where we first met.”

Red smiled some. Another surprise? He couldn’t wait, and that was easy. They’d first met on the outskirts of mount ebott, a small little park. Red had been dragged their by his brother to get some ‘fresh air’ and Toffee had been visiting the park that day with Salt.

When he arrived Toffee was waiting for him, sitting on the same bench that Red had been pouting on when they met that day.

Red smiled wide, running to his mate. “Hey Lily.” Red said giving him a kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

Toffee was caught off guard but smiled and kissed Red back. “I see you found all of your surprises. I hope you liked them.” 

“I did, they were wonderful.” Red purred, nuzzling his mate.

“I’m so glad to hear that. But I still have one more for you.” Toffee told him with a smile.   
  
Red grinned, eyelights shifting to hearts. “What’s that?”

Toffee chuckled softly before standing up, carefully pushing Red a couple steps back before taking Red’s hands into his own. “Sans Serif, you are my everything, I love you more than anything in the world.” He told him as Toffee dropped to one knee. “Would you do me the honor, of soul bonding with me?”

Red gasped softly, eyelights growing impossibly wide, before he hugged Toffee tightly, tears pricking his sockets. “Of course!”

“Then you’ve made me the happiest monster in the world.” Toffee purred hugging him just as tight, nuzzling him gently.

Red purred loudly, his soul swelling with love and joy. This was the happiest day of his life.

“Want to go home now? I ordered dinner from Grillby’s for tonight.” Toffee asked with a smile.

“Sure.” Red purred happily, smiling wide. Toffee was the best mate in the world! And now they were going to be soul bonded. It seemed too good to be true to happen to a skeleton like him.

Toffee nuzzled him again before standing up, walking home with Red, hand in hand. “I thought I would let someone else cook for a change, and this is a special occasion.”

Red purred loudly. “We can get yer favorite milkshake an’ I’ll get a burg.”

“Already ordered it, it’s at home waiting for us.” Toffee chuckled softly giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Red smiled widely, holding Toffee’s hand as they walked together, his soul glowing in his ribcage with joy.

Soon enough they reached Toffee’s apartment where he lived by himself, Red spent many a night here though. It was like his second home. “Go wash up while I get everything ready?”

Red nodded, putting his gifts carefully down on the coffee table before going upstairs to wash his hands.

While Red was washing up Toffee turned the tv on and flipped it to the news to listen to while he set out all the food and drinks. Chuckling softly as the reporter spoke of a tragedy today, several monsters had been found dusted in their homes. He flipped it back off and sat down at the table to wait for Red.   
  
“Everything is ready Cherryblossom.” He called happily, now no one would be able to take Red away. All Red’s attention would be on him, and Toffee would be there to comfort him when the police came to tell him that their friends and family had perished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toffee how could you?
> 
> I imagine Edge was killed from behind while he spent his last moments fussing over that damn tree. xD


	22. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red teaches Slim how to ice skate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red/Slim

Slim had never gone ice skating before and was surprised to learn that Red knew how, and if he was honest with himself. Even on a good day he was absolutely graceless and could fall over nothing.

“You got em’ on backwards.” Red said chuckling, kneeling in front of Slim, sliding them off. “This way.” he said gently sliding Slim’s feet into the ice skates.

“Oh….my bad…” Slim said sheepily as Red fixed his skates the right way. “Well, I did say I’d never gone?”

“It’s fine.” Red smiled. “It’s hard to tell just by lookin’ at them. Okay, you’ll want ta stand up very slowly, use me for support.”

“But...you’re so much smaller…” He frowned down at Red but slowly stood up. “What if I squish you?”

Red laughed. “Ya aint gonna squish me!” Then again, Slim was a giant. “Fine, fine hold onta the bench then.”

“Yeah.” He used the bench to fully stand up his knees shaking as he tried to keep his legs under him.

“There ya go. Don’t panic! Ya got this just get yer bearins.” Red instructed.

“Trying!” Slim whined his legs nearly slipping out from under him a few times.

“Yer doin’ fine, just breathe, try ta hold yerself up on yer own once yer stable.” Red said before placing his hands on Slim’s hips trying to help steady him.

Slim nodded and tried to calm down, Red’s aid did help settle him down and he slowly managed to stand straight without falling over.

“See? Ya got it!” Red said with a grin.

“Okay uh, so...what do I do now?” Slim asked not letting go of the bench just yet.

“Ya wanna move your dominant foot forward, let yerself slide then yer other, and let yerself slide to a stop then repeat till ya get the hang of it.” Red instructed.

“Uh...what if I don’t know which one that is?” He asked frowning. “What if neither of them are?”

“Uh, just start with yer left.” Red chuckled.

“Uh ok…” Slim started moving his foot forward, squealing as it went too far and he fell flat on his ass and slid across the ice.

Red quickly skated to his side, holding his hand up. “It’s aight, everyone falls.” he assured.

“I always fall.” Slim informed taking Red’s hand.

Red helped Slim up, keeping himself stable. “There ya go.”

“Maybe this just isn’t for me? I don’t have any balance on solid ground to begin with…” Slim frowned using Red as support.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Red assured.

“Iunno Red…”

“Aight, ya wanna go get hot coco and call it a night?” Red chuckled.

“Yeah…” Slim sighed softly.

Red helped Slim skate to the end of the rink. “Ya did good, really. Shoulda seen me my first time!”

"I fell on my ass Red, I know I'm clumsy. Don't have to make me feel better." Slim told him, he'd made his peace with it.

“Aight.” Red smiled. “But I still want hot chocolate.” He teased. 

"Fair." Slim shrugged as they got off the ice and Slim took his skates off in favor of his boots.

Red took his own skates off before walking with him. Slim walked towards the little tent that sold hot drinks and snacks near the ice rink.

Red followed looking at all the treats with a soft hum. He ordered hot chocolate with a dog and mustard. Slim got hot chocolate and a churro, sitting down on a bench with Red.

“Ya know, I know I offer all the time, but, i’ma do it again…” Red said glancing at Slim. “Ya can stay with me an’ Edge. Ya don’t have ta keep livin’ with yer bro…” Red was so tired of Slim going home to his abusive sick brother.

Slim sighed at Red. "It's fine Red, I need to go home when we're done. I can't go home with you." he told Red as he always did. "I'm fine."

“Ya sure…” Red frowned. “I don’t like the way he treats ya.”

"It's fine Red, really. There's nothing worry about. Really." Slim insisted.

“Aight.” Red said. He wouldn’t push. He’d just have to take things into his own hands. To protect Slim.

"So how is Edge doing?" Slim changed the subject.

“Same old, same old.” Red sighed. “Got promoted as chief executive somethin’ or other over at the embassy.”

"He's doing well then, as usual." He chuckled softly at this.

“Yeah, ya know him. Can’t sit still or enjoy a single position fer long.” Red agreed.

"It's good to have goals right?" Slim smiled at Red.

“Ya.” Red smiled back. 

"Welp. Guess I should head home Red, thanks by the way. I did enjoy it, even if I failed." Slim smiled at his friend.

“Eh, you’ll do better next time!” Red said, giving his friend a wave.

"Cya Red." He smiled waving goodbye to Red.

Red watched him go, staring lost past Slim had left before lighting up a cigarette and taking a long, slow inhale. Well, now. He’d just have to protect Slim and do for him what he wasn’t willing to do himself.

***

Slim went home and closed the door behind him. "Sans! I'm home!" He called cheerfully.

“About time!” Razz huffed gruffly from the kitchen, the smell of baked goods filling the air. “Did that useless cretin teach you anything useful?”

“I fell…” Slim admitted with a sigh before heading into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively. “Smells great in here.”

“Are you okay?” Razz asked in concern for his brother and his fragile bones, taking a sheet of gingerbread monster cookies out.

“I’m okay, I mostly slid around the ice on my ass.” He took a seat at the table to watch his brother bake, purring softly. He didn’t bake often anymore, too much work, but, this was a special occasion with it being almost Gyftmas.

Razz snorted some, placing the cookies down to cool. “I should have known better than to let someone like Red try and teach you!”

“He’s really good at it, I just have no grace even on solid ground.” Slim replied eyeing the gingerbread cookies.

“Fact.” Razz said looking amused. “They need to be decorated first, and wash your filthy hands, you heathen!”

“Okaaaay.” Slim chuckled getting up and hugging his brother, purring loudly. He knew those cookies were meant for him, even if Razz wouldn’t admit it. He was the best little brother anyone could ask for, how could Red not see this?

Razz huffed but hugged Slim back with a small smile. He watched Slim go up the stairs before grabbing some candy and icing to decorate the cookies with. He hoped his brother wouldn’t eat them all in one sitting!

There was a soft pop as Red materialized in front of him.

“Red?” Razz blinked seeing him. “Can I help you?” He asked looking down to continue icing the cookie. “Did you want to see Slim? He was just telling me about ice skating.”

“Zat so?” Red asked with an easy grin. “Nah. I’m here for you.” Red moved swiftly, summoning a bone dagger and thrusting it into Razz’s back again and again before his magic failed, the construct turning to dust.

Razz staggered and screamed his eyelights shrinking from the pain. “R-red?!”

Red cursed. Of course his magic was failing him now of all times. He looked around the kitchen for a weapon to finish Razz off with. Just then Slim came downstairs after hearing his brother scream and he saw his brother bleeding marrow and Red standing over his slumped body.   
  
“What the hell?!” He rushed over and put himself between the two of them summoning a blaster aimed for Red. He wouldn't lose the one good thing in his life!

“The hell ya doin’?” Red frowned at the blaster. “Why ya pointin’ it at me? He’s the one who treats ya like garbage! I was doin’ ya a favor!” Red said a crazed look in his eyelights. “I was doin’ it for you!”

“You’re wrong Red!” Slim growled as he scooped up Razz and held him against his chest, he loved his brother more than anything in the world. He wouldn’t let Red take him away! His blaster finished charging and fired on Red with a bright flash of gold magic.

Razz closed his sockets from the bright light, when he opened them, Red was nothing but a pile of dust. Razz groaned, leaning against his brother.

“A-are you okay bro?!” Slim exclaimed tears running down his cheekbones. “Do you need a doctor?!”

Razz whined, looking himself over. “Y-yeah...that asshole stabbed me!” 

“O-okay! Just hang on, okay?! D-don’t leave me…” Slim teleported off to their Undyne’s house, she’d treated many wounds over the years and after reaching the surface had gotten a license to practice medicine.

Razz let out a soft hiss of pain as Undyne ran to their side. 

“W-what happened!?”

“He was stabbed!” Slim handed him over so she could help his brother.

Undyne laid Razz (despite his very loud complaints and threats) onto a medical table, lifting his shirt to take a look at the wounds. She sighed in relief. “Only superficial, nothing that will cause permanent damage, you’ll have a few cool scars though.” Undyne said releasing healing magic onto the shallow cuts.

“Scars!” Razz growled and looked at Slim. “He damaged my pristine body!”

Slim glanced at Undyne then leaned down to whisper to his brother so quietly that Undyne couldn't hear. "But you look so good with scars...when you're better I'm going to learn all your new ones." He purred against his skull softly.

Razz flushed a light lavender and giggled. “I suppose you’ve been a good boy, and deserve a reward for guarding the home~”

Slim purred and when Undyne went to grab supplies he snuck a quick kiss, nuzzling his brother. "I'd never let someone hurt you go unpunished...you're my everything…"

Razz purred loudly, eyelights shifting to lavender hearts. “Good, I better be~” Razz blushed again. “I love you, papy.”

"I love you too Sans, more than anything else in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Red/Slim I meant, Red/Slim and Swapfellcest <3
> 
> Slim deserves a big bone for protecting his brother~ >:D


	23. Gyftmas Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons all come together and make some delightful ornaments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch/Edge today!

Edge stuck out his tongue as he concentrated, decorating the Gyftmas ornament to perfection. He glanced around at the others as they worked on ornaments as well. He found he rather liked it despite how ordinary and candy ass the invitation to make ornaments had seemed. There was something almost, therapeutic about it. And his was the best looking one!

“Papy, you have to try!” Blue scolded Stretch who had put a single orange dot on his ornament. 

“I did try, bro. I don’t think you appreciate my artistic vision!” Stretch leaned back in his chair with a sleepy yawn.

“You mean that sorry excuse for an ornament? I feel sorry for any tree that has to have such a sorry thing hanging from its branches.” Edge scoffed at the other Papyrus.

Stretch opened a single socket glancing at Edge. “Aw don’t be like that Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance, I made it just for you~”

Edge made a face as though Stretch had offered him a week old dirty sock that had been sitting in a puddle of sludge after being dropped there by a dog. “No, thank you.”

“Aw come on~ Put a lot of hard work and effort in it.” Stretch said with a wink.

“Papy, you put a single dot of orange paint!” Blue scolded.

“Which took a lot of effort.” Stretch sighed.

“It hardly counts as anything, I refuse to accept such a thing.” Edge huffed.

“Rude.” Stretch said dramatically putting a hand over his chest. “My poor soul! Oh how you wound me!”

“I could wound you if you really wanted me to.” Edge deadpanned.

“Edge, be nice!” Blue growled.

“Aw you know I like it when you play rough baby.” Stretch winked.

“I am being nice Blue.” Edge replied evenly, giving Stretch the evil eye. “You stay away!”   


Stretch snorted. “Yeah, yeah.” He said adding a few more orange dots to his ornament lazily. Red snickered, glancing at Sans. 

“Yers is just as bad.” He teased, his foot pressing against Sans’s under the table.

“Looks fine to me.” Sans disagreed.

“Got a blue star.” 

“Yep. Its a design. Far more complicated than a circle. Pentagon.” Sans winked.

“You’re just as pathetic as Stretch.” Razz scoffed rolling his eyelights at Sans.

“Least i’m not sleeping on the floor.” Sans said serenely. Slim kicked his leg, curled up in front of the fire, fast asleep hand clenched around an undecorated ornament.

“He didn’t sleep last night.” Salt informed as he worked on his own ornament.

“Poor thing.” Papyrus said sympathetically, adding snowflakes to his own ornament.

“Guess Salt kept m’ busy.” Red snickered.

Salt flushed. “I did no such thing!”

“Why else was he up all night?” Red asked with a smirk.

“He was wrapping stuff!” Salt huffed crossing his arms.

“All night?” Blue frowned.

“Yep.” Razz sighed.

"It took him that long to wrap everything without having an accident." Salt sighed.

“Poor guy.” Sans said sympathetically while Red laughed.

Stretch yawned, beginning to actually work on his ornament. He’d show Edge. He’d make him an ornament ‘worthy’ of his tree.

"How is yours looking Red?" Edge asked looking over at his brother's ornament.

“Oh, it’s finished.” Red proudly presented his own ornament, lewd genitalia drawn out with marker with two tiny ornament stickers underneath a protruding organ.

Edge sighed and dropped his skull into his hands. "Why?" He demanded, embarrassed for the both of them.

"Red!" Salt squeaked. "That's so-"

“Artistic?” Red asked with a lecherous grin. Toffee scoffed at Red while Sans giggled. Stretch for once, didn’t join in with being lewd, despite it being oddly out of character, as he worked diligently on his ornament.

"Lewd!" Salt took the ornament and threw it on the fire.

“HEY!” Red said eyelights shrinking. “Ya little shit!” He snarled standing up.

Salt snickered and took off into the house before Red could grab him. He'd make Red work for it~

Red stood up and chased after him, giving off a list of threats as he did so.

"You wish Red!" Salt laughed as he ran.

Edge sighed shaking his head at the two of them. "What are you doing now Stretch?" He said noting how quiet he was being. By now he would normally have been howling with laughter.

“Hm?” Stretch said looking up with surprise. “I’m making art.” Stretch said firmly.

"Like my brother?" He raised a brow bone.

“Huh?” Stretch blinked and glanced at the burning remains of Red’s ornament. “No.”

"Oh. Well I'm glad to hear that at least." Edge sighed.

“It’s far more classy.” Stretch grinned.

"You and classy don't belong in the same paragraph, let alone the same sentence." Edge replied dryly.

Stretch scoffed looking offended, going back to his work.

Edge tried to look at his ornament, raising a brow.

The ornament had a detailed orange design spanning along the top and bottom, almost like fire. It was eye catching and complemented the blue of the bulb.

"Hmm, a pleasant surprise coming from you Stretch. It seems you  _ can  _ actually try." Edge mused sitting back.

Stretch scoffed, squinting at Edge. “You’d be surprised.”

"Very little about you surprises me." Edge retorted.

Stretch merely smiled and continued to work on his ornament. He’d show Edge. 

Edge didn't think so and finished his own ornament, intricate designs made to look like a thorny snowflake covered in glitter.

“Well done everyone!” Papyrus said as they finished up, Slim jumped up looking startled and mumbled.

“Right!”

Salt was still running away from Red, jumping over Slim’s legs as he sat up.

“Get back here ya lil’ shit!” Red snarled.

“Not on your life tamale!” Salt laughed as he ran.

“Ima kill him!” Red growled as Toffee grabbed Red by his hood causing Red to fall onto his back. “Oof- OW! Shit!” Red snarled, looking like a turtle stuck on its back.

Salt howled with laughter and peeked over one of the other skeleton’s shoulders that was sitting down to get a good look at Red. Edge snorted looking down at his brother. “Having fun?”

Red snarled furiously sitting up face flushed crimson in anger and embarrassment. “Shut up!” Red whined.

Edge rolled his eyelights at Red, smirking at him a bit. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked him.” He whispered leaning over his brother.

Red flushed brighter. He did not! He just wanted to fuck him!  _ Kill _ him! Fucking kill him! Fuck and kill him?

“Anyways Stretch, let’s see this ornament of yours.” Edge hummed sitting up and looking over at Stretch.

Stretch narrowed his sockets at Edge before holding up a beautifully designed snowglobe. An orange pattern had been carefully painted around the top and bottom while the middle held a carefully painted snow scene, a small cottage on a snowy hill.

Edge quirked a brow at Stretch with a soft hum. “And here I thought you were entirely hopeless, good to know you can at least do something right.”

Stretch scowled, looking highly offended. “I’ll take that as a condiment.” He said with a lazy grin. “Keep it. For you.” Stretch tossed it to Edge who caught it on instinct.

Edge scowled right back hearing the pun, but he looked down at the ornament that he couldn’t deny was really well made.

“Merry Gyftmas.” Stretch said with a wink.

“Merry Gyftmas.” Edge huffed, even if Stretch was a lazy idiot.

Stretch grinned, pleased Edge was keeping his present. He had worked awfully hard on it afterall.

“C-can we go!? “Red demanded glaring at Salt, still flushed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Edge agreed. Salt flipped Red off and stuck his tongue out at him.

Red snarled jumped to his feet launching at Salt. He was gonna get him!

Salt yelped and ran off into the house away from Red.

Red chased, he was gonna kill him! He pounced, knocking Salt to the ground beneath him.

Salt yelped as he was jumped on and Red pinned him down. “H-hey!”   
  
Red grinned like a shark. “Yer gonna get it now!” he promised.

“Oh yeah? Says who?” Salt snarked while Edge grabbed his coat, he’d need to grab his brother too he guessed.

“Says me!” Red said, pulling out a handful of snow for such emergencies and pushing it down Salt’s shirt.

Salt yelped and threw Red off before tugging at his shirt to get the icy snow out.

Red cackled mischievously, watching the flash of bare bones as Salt squirmed and shifted trying to get the snow out. Salt whined and tugged his ugly gyftmas sweater off now that it was soaked. “Asshole!”

Red admired the view with a wide grin. “That's what ya get fer breakin’ my ornament!’

“It was hideous!” Salt whined his bones cold and his sweater all wet, he glared at Red.

“It was a masterpiece!” Red said in mock offense.

Salt flipped him off and grabbed his coat from his inventory, pulling it on and closing it up. “Asshole.” Edge made his appearance and grabbed Red by the hood and carried him off like the delinquent he was.

“Aw shit- hey! Come on boss put me down!” Red pleaded, kicking his legs and squirming.

“We’re going home now, tell everyone goodbye.”

Red whined and crossed his arms. “Bye.” He grumbled at the group most of which who were laughing.

Salt once again flipped him off. “Cya tamale.”   
  
Edge took Red home and dropped him off on the couch as he headed for his own room.

Red grumbled and turned on the tv, leaning back.

The ornament glistened in Edge’s hand as he entered his room looking at it before the smell of cigarette smoke drew his attention.

Stretch was sitting on his bed, eyelights staring off, the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Stretch? What are you doing here? And why are you smoking in my room?!” Edge demanded.

“You know.” Stretch said tapping his cigarette letting the ashes fall onto Edge’s bed. “It really hurt my feelings, when you scorned me. You were really rude to me.”

“Stop getting ashes on my things!” Edge growled coming forward and grabbing Stretch by his collar, pulling him up.

Stretch didn’t look concerned, merely blew smoke out into Edge’s face. “I’m surprised you are still standing. You’re stronger than I thought. The neurotoxin I coated the ornament in was potent.” 

“...What?” Edge couched blinking owlishly.

“Should kick in soon, lover, don’t worry.” Stretch hummed. “You were so mean to me, rejecting me like that. And well, I don’t take rejection well.” Stretch took another hit of his cigarette.

“What are you-” Edge suddenly felt very weak, his grip on Stretch failing as his knees began to buckle and his forehead started to sweat.

Stretch landed on his feet looking down at him coldly. “You see, if you don’t want to be with me, well, you don’t get to be with anyone.”

Edge sunk to his knees dropping the ornament on the floor at Stretch’s feet, coughing wet into his hand only to find marrow covering his glove when he drew it away.

Stretch put on a glove picking up the ornament and putting it in a plastic baggie. “Wouldn't want anyone else touching that.” Stretch chuckled.

Edge coughed again his marrow splattering on the floor and dripping down his mandible, his vision going fuzzy. He slumped at Stretch’s feet, reaching for Stretch’s ankle.

Stretch chuckled, taking a step back. “You’re so stubborn, you even refuse to hurry up and die.” Stretch said, sounding amused.

Edge uttered something but was interrupted by another wet cough.

“What was that?” Stretch asked. “I didn’t catch it.”

“W-won’t...get, away with t-this…” Edge rasped his eyelights dim.

“Oh I already have.” Stretch hummed. “Not like they can examine your dust to see what happened to you. I’ll be taking you with me. I’ll open a little temporal portal here in your room- Red’ll see the debris and the temporal anomaly warning signs and assume you somehow ended up back in Underfell, and spend a useless amount of time trying to get there to save you, which gets him off my back.” Stretch hummed.

Edge managed a weak growl before he entirely collapsed, finally beginning to dust as the toxin finally worked its way into his very soul.

Stretch put out his cigarette on Edge’s bed. “Shouldnt’a rejected me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch doesn't take rejection well. 
> 
> At least Red and Salt were cute!~


	24. Gyftmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's pining after someone at a Gyftmas party, oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Blue with Lazyberry today!

Sans sighed dreamily watching Blue as he dances with anyone who would dance with him, which was most of their friends. He was so much like Papyrus but at the same time, somehow different.

Blue was more interested in space and stars than Papyrus for example and was a lot more lewd.

Sans wished Blue was more interested in him, but he wasn't. So he watched from afar as Blue mingled and had a time with the others.

Blue giggled, winking at Toffee as he danced with Red, looking as if he were having the time of his life.

Sans sighed again resting his chin in his hands, how would he ever get someone so perfect as Blue to like someone like him?

Blue laughed as the song ended eyelights searching the dance floor for his next partner.

Sans watched as Blue looked for his next dance partner, he couldn't dance his way out of a wet paper bag with a light up entrance. His mind already in overdrive in how to get, and keep, Blue's attention.

Blue hummed and walked over to Sans. "Wanna dance?" Blue asked brightly.

Sans blinked looking up at Blue, he'd been so lost in his daydreams about him that he hadn't realized Blue had approached him. Until Blue was right in front of him, speaking to him, asking him to dance?!

"I-well-what?!"

“Did you wanna dance?” Blue asked with a giggle. He was having so much fun dancing with everyone and he’d notice Sans all by himself.

"Oh I...well, I-I can't dance…" Sans said his skull flushing brightly. Blue was talking to him! To  _ him! _

“Aw, that’s okay i’ll teach you how!” Blue said brightly. If Blue could teach Red to dance, Blue could teach  _ anyone _ to dance!

Sans wrung his hands together, his palms sweating. He hadn't been ready for this but, what if Blue never spoke to him again after this? He had to take this rare chance! "I...well, okay…" he murmured shyly.

“Great!” Blue grabbed his hand half dragging Sans to the dance floor. “Okay, this is a slow song, so easy peasy, we just hold hands like this-” Blue gently gripped Sans’s hands with his gloved ones. “And sway side to side! Slow dancing!”

Sans blushed as Blue held his hand, glancing around noting what others were doing. He placed a hand on Blue's hip. "L-like this?"

Blue grinned and nodded. “Just like that!” he encouraged. Sans nodded despite his soul squeezing and twisting in his chest, he was touching Blue, dancing with him! Even smiling, he couldn't mess this chance up!

Blue and Sans slowly waltzed to the slow music, Blue praising Sans despite his clumsy feet. Sans couldn't help but press closer, his chin on Blue's shoulder. He closed his sockets and focused on the feeling of dancing with Blue, and the smell of him.

"See? You're doing just fine!" Blue said as the music stopped a new song coming on. "Thanks for dancing with me, Sans! I'm gonna go grab some punch!"

Sans didn't let go just yet though. "Oh-but! I...I wanted to keep dancing…" Sans just about whimpered. "D-did o do something wrong?" Sans looked ready to cry.

“W-what! No of course not!” Blue said in surprise. “One more dance, then drinks?” Blue compromised.

"Y-yeah, okay." Sans agreed softly with a watery smile.

Blue smiled, starting the next dance with Sans. He didn’t want Sans to think he’d done something wrong! He hadn’t! Blue was just thirsty.

"Thank you…" Sans murmured softly. "I-I thought...maybe I'd...m-messed up…"

“Course not.” Blue smiled. “I like dancing with all my friends!”

Sans flushed and held onto Blue again for the next dance. "I-I'm still not very good…"

“You’re doing just fine.” Blue said, guiding Sans into the waltz, the two slowly turning in time to the music.

"M-maybe...you could uh, give me...lessons?" Sans asked awkwardly.

Blue brightened at that. “I’d be happy to!”

"R-really?" Sans asked in surprise.

“Of course.” Blue said with a smile. “I’m not as good as dancetale sans, but, i’ll teach you some moves!”

"That'd be great...thank you B-blue!" Sans smiled shyly.

Blue smiled back. “Of course! What days do you have off?”

"A-any day is fine...I can make time…" Sans said with a smile.

“Okay, I have Tuesdays and Wednesdays off!” Blue said. “You should come by this coming tuesday!”

"I will." He nodded as the song ended and Blue left him to get a drink.

Blue drank a cup full of punch wiping sweat off his brow. Dancing sure got him sweaty! He couldn’t wait to teach classic some dance moves, it’d be a lot of fun on tuesday.

Sans was already making plans in his head, he'd find a way to keep Blue around!

Stretch made his way over to his brother. “Ya dancing with everyone bro?” he teased.

"Well...Salt won't dance with me." Blue puffed his cheekbones out. "But a lot of people did!"

“Salt won't dance with anyone.” Stretch chuckled. “Surprised you got classic to dance.”

“Sans wanted to dance.” Blue said with a grin. “In fact, I've offered him lessons.” Blue said firmly.

“Really now? Who would have guessed.” Stretch chuckled.

“He was thrilled.” Blue huffed in Sans’s defense. “Sans clearly appreciates some things that take effort after all, unlike someeeee big brothers!”

“No clue what you’re talkin bout Blue.” Stretch hummed.

Blue scoffed squinting. “Collecting honey i suppose counts as effort.” Blue amended giving his brother a fond look. “Still! I’m excited Classic is so interested! I can’t wait to teach him my dance moves.” Blue smirked. “Even the naughty ones!”

“Naughty ones?” Stretch squinted at his brother.

“Duh.” Blue said with a scoff. “Grinding, lap dancing, you know!”

“Bro! No!” Stretch exclaimed.

Blue giggled eyelights shifting into stars. “Aw come on, he’d be good at it~”

“No more drinking for you.” Stretch huffed. “You’re cut off.”

Blue scoffed and puffed his cheekbones out in a pout. “I only had two glasses Papy! And besides, Its the truth~”

“Clearly that was too many!” Stretch said picking Blue up before teleporting them home.

“Hey!” Blue squawked, eyelights widening. “Papy! You- you meanie!” Blue kicked his legs. “I want to go back and daaaance!”

“Uh uh, you’re going to bed and clearing your head!”

“But _Paaaapyyyyrus_!” Blue pouted. “My head is just fine!” Blue whined. So what if he was imagining Sans giving him a lap dance? The other skeleton was  _ cute _ !

“No Sans! You’re not thinking clearly and need to rest!” Stretch took him up to his room. “Dance lessons are great and all but don’t make it lewd!”

Blue pouted as his brother tucked him in as if he were a babybones. Stretch clearly didn’t appreciate the fine intricacies of flirting!

***

Tuesday

Blue paced back and forth making sure everything was prepared for Sans’s arrival. Stereo with CD of amazing songs? Check. Cookies and brownies Blue baked himself? Check. CHips and dip? Check. Ketchup and drinks? Check!

Sans teleported right into the living room instead of opening the door or knocking like a normal monster, appearing right behind Blue.

“Sans! You’re finally here!” Blue said in excitement, not seeming bothered at all by Sans’s lack of social norms.

“Hey Blue, course, been excited to learn from ya.” Sans grinned shyly.

Blue grinned back. “I missed you!” Blue admitted, eyelights shining bright.

“Heh, well I’m here!” He chuckled softly, coming closer.

Blue grinned wide, pulling Sans closer by his hoodie, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and quickly closing them tight around Sans’s wrists. “You’re not leaving.” Blue said, eyelights hazy.

Sans blinked and looked up at Blue with a grin. “Never dream of it, I was trying to think of a way to never leave...how’d you know?” He seemed to purr.

Blue blinked in surprise and grinned wide. Perhaps he really had found his soulmate~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two yandere characters would be very happy together!


	25. Treasuing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't take puzzle strategy very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge/Sans with Kedgeup!

Sans yawned loudly, half sliding off the couch as he stared blearily at Papyrus and Edge as they ‘conducted’ important puzzle business after they all had opened their Gyftmas presents.  


“You could at least pretend to be invested Sans.” Edge scoffed.

“I’m completely invested.” Sans said sockets falling shut. “I’m invested in the idea that the puzzle will distract you two from the fact i’m taking nap.”

“Brother, really?” Papyrus scolded. “You’re supposed to be helping!”

“Maybe we should string him up.” Edge suggested.

Sans opened a single socket glancing at the two. “How would I help in the puzzle if I was tied up?” He winked.

“You’re of no help now.” Edge replied evenly.

“At least stringing you up would be entertaining.” Papyrus teased.

“Mm. Sounds like effort.” Sans said.

“I suppose I shouldn’t give him what I brought him then, should I?” Edge asked Papyrus.

“What’d you bring?” Sans asked his other socket opening, his eyelights focusing on Edge out of curiosity.

“Now why would I tell you that when you won’t even help? You don’t deserve it.”

Sans huffed and slowly slid off the couch, handing on his knees and crawling over to the two Papyruses. He sat at the coffee table squinting at the puzzle. “...Hm.” He nudged one forward. “There.”

“What?” Edge looked down at it.

“I participated.” Sans yawned.

“Hardly.” Edge scoffed at Sans turning back to Papyrus. “As I was saying.”

Sans rested his chin on the table, watching the two.

“This part of the trap has to go, the human isn’t supposed to survive!”

“We’re killing humans now?” Sans asked curiously.

"That's what this is for! You'd know if you paid attention!" Edge scoffed at him.

“It’s in case there are no peaceful options.” Papyrus said in grim agreement. Sans hummed.

"There are no peaceful options, we did not choose to be underground." Edge pointed out looking at Sans pointedly. His brother was nervous around humans and some were down right scared. Sans was one of those, even if he wouldn't admit it and tried to play it cool. Edge saw the signs in his body language.

“Mm.” Sans shrugged. “Been centuries, who knows?”

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Edge rumbled, touching the scar over his socket.

Sans nodded. “Yeah…” still he didn’t like the idea of his brother actively planning to murder humans with traps. Then again he was too lazy to care. He didn’t think Paps would actually go through with it.

"Which is why you need to stop being such a bitch, you need to toughen up." Edge said crossing his arms as he directed his gaze to Papyrus. Casting a side glance at Sans. "If you don't, how will you protect yourself, and more importantly your one hp brother?"

Sans frowned standing up. “I don’t need him to protect me. I can protect myself just fine. And don’t be rude to my brother, just because he doesn’t want to fight doesn’t mean he isn’t capable!”

"You're both soft, too soft to realize how much danger you're truly in until it's too late." Edge stood up, towering over Sans. They would get Sans killed, the both of them. He scowled and glared at Papyrus. "You need to figure out what's more important to you and fast, before he dies too." Edge spat before storming out slamming the door behind him.

"What an asshole!" Sans grumbled with a scowl, staring after him. He knew it came from a place of concern and Underfell had been a rough upbringing but  _ still _ !

"Now Sans, be nice. You know he's still in mourning." Papyrus scolded him gently with a sigh.

Sans sighed and nodded some. "Yeah… I know." He looked down feeling like a jerk.

"He can't help himself...he's lonely...and hurting."

"I know...maybe should go apologize?" Sans asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I think that would be best, brother."

Sans sighed like a man off to the gallows and took a shortcut to Edge's front porch, waiting for him to catch up.

Edge trudged home in silence, he didn't even notice Sans on his front porch as he approached.

"Heya." Sans announced himself.

Edge stopped and looked at Sans. "Sans." What was  _ he  _ doing here?!

“I uh… I wanted to apologize.” Sans said scuffing his sneaker into Edge’s porch. “I know you just wanna protect us.”

Edge sighed at Sans and brushed past him. "Well you're here already...may as well come in…" he mumbled unlocking the door. The house was dark, silent, Edge flicked on a light before dropping down onto the couch. He left the tv off, staring across the room at the sticky notes above the spiked collar Red had refused to pick up.

Sans hadn’t actually meant to come in so much as apologize and head out, but, he couldn't very well turn Edge down either. He followed Edge into the gloomy room. 

“...I think a pressure plate would work.” Sans said quietly. “For the puzzle you and Papyrus were working on.” Sans added for context.

Edge sighed closing his sockets for a few long moments, skull laid back against the couch. He opened them again and looked at the clock silently for a few seconds. "...Two months, three days, six hours, twenty six minutes and thirty six seconds…" he'd been counting ever since.

Sans winced, soul aching sympathetically for Edge.

"Why don't you have a seat Sans…?"

Sans sat down on the couch besides Edge, glancing around the room.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out…" Edge sighed after a while.

“It’s fine.” Sans said. “You didn’t.” Sans placed a hand on his shoulder. “You were right.”

Edge took Sans hand into his own before drawing him to his chest, hugging Sand tightly. The larger monster was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

Sans’s soul felt like it was going to crack, he couldn’t imagine losing his own brother, (even if he had on several occasions) but it had never been  _ permanent.  _ Sans wrapped his arms around the larger skeleton, hugging him tightly.

"...I should have looked for him...he, he was late but...I thought…" Edge's grip grew tighter. "He was at the bar again...that he'd come home again...like he always did…"

“It wasn’t your fault.” Sans said firmly.

“I could have saved him!” Edge choked out, skull buried in Sans’s shoulder.

“You weren’t there.” Sans said gently. “He’s gone there thousands of times alone, how would you know?”

“I should have looked when he didn’t come home!” Edge sobbed brokenly into his jacket.

“You did.” Sans said. “He always came home late, and when it was out of the norm, you did.”

“But I-”

“Papyrus, it wasn’t your fault.” Sans said more firmly.

“Sans…” He murmured shakily, giving him a squeeze.

“Yeah?” Sans asked gently.

"Can you...stay a while…?"

“Of course.” Sans said softly.

"Thank you…" Edge squeezed him again, it was almost like Red was home again. Almost.

Of course, Edge.” Sans said with a smile. He really needed to lighten up on the poor guy.

Edge closed his sockets, he didn't have to worry about Papyrus keeping Sans safe. Because no one was ever going to hurt him, Edge was going to make sure Sans never hurt again.

Sans would feel a sudden sharp pain shoot through the back of his ribcage and through his soul. A crimson bone protruding from his chest.

"Shhh...no one will hurt you again Sans…" Edge whispered to him his eyelights holding a manic glint. "I'll keep you safe this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zion: I mean, no one can hurt him if he's dead, right? 
> 
> Chaos: And that's Yandecember 2019!


End file.
